Good Friends
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: This is the sequel to 'First Friend'. GohanxVidel, and it picks up where First Friend left off...Chichi is still sick, and Videl's idea leads to...Hercule Satan?
1. Helping Hand

Before I start, thank you people so much for the many kind reviews.  I seriously didn't expect this fic to be all that good…in fact, I didn't think that it was good at all.  It being my second attempt at a Dragon Ball Z fic after my sorta failed first.  Thanks for the suggestions, too.  Domo arigatou gozaimasu.  ^-^

Again, I don't own any of the characters, or DBZ.  Just a note…in the Japanese version, Videl calls her father 'papa', so that's what I use (since that's the version I like to watch).  Also, Gohan is more formal with her, and calls her 'Videl-san'.  I used some of that, too.  And, finally, I don't know if I mentioned it in the last fic, but Goten calls his brother 'niichan', which is basically the same as 'niisan', the word for 'older brother'.  Niichan is just less formal, I suppose.  

Helping Hand

"This is where you live?" Gohan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as they stood in front of Videl's place after school.

Videl nodded at the huge mansion, "Yup.  I live here with papa.  Mom broke up with him when I was younger."

"Sorry to hear that…"

"It's alright," Videl smiled, "Really.  Now, this is the hard part…introducing you to papa."

"What's so hard about that?" Gohan frowned, stifling a yawn.

"Well…I certainly don't make the money," Videl sighed, "And at the rate you're going, you're going to fall asleep standing up!"

Gohan snapped back to reality, "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Videl responded, "Just…keep your fingers crossed that I can get him to help out.  I think I know what buttons to push to get him to do it."

"Manipulation…?"

Videl just flashed a grin at the tired demi-saiyan, "I suppose you can call it that.  You see, papa loves to make the news.  If he is heard of helping a boy he never knew before aid his family while they're in need, then he'll be back in front of the camera where he wants to be."

Gohan blinked.

"Get it?"

"I think so…"

"Good," Videl nodded, "Now, I'll do most of the talking about the situation.  Don't say anything unless you're asked, okay?  We've only got one shot at this.  This game of life doesn't have a reset button."

Gohan sighed, "I know.  Tell me about it…"

Videl put a hand on his shoulder, "Cheer up.  Ready?"

Gohan nodded, yawning.

"It's okay to look tired," Videl winked, "That'll just interest him even more."

"Good…then can I go to sleep?" Gohan yawned again.

"Look, I know it's nine at night, but you have to keep your eyes open a little while longer, Gohan," Videl stated.

Gohan had returned from a few hours at his job, then spending time with Gohan.  The rain had passed a few hours after school ended, and then Videl met Gohan at his job.  They went strait to her house afterwards.

"Come on," Videl opened the door, and led him in.

"Papa!" Videl called out through the halls, then looked into a room.  He was in there, working out on the punching bag.

"Videl!" Hercule turned around, "What are you doing coming home so late…!"

"Um…papa," Videl went into the room and then pulled Gohan in behind her, "This is a friend of mine.  His name is Gohan.  He's in a bit of a bind and I was wondering if we could help him."

"What kind of bind?" Hercule looked at the two suspiciously, "If it's drugs, then I won't have anything to do with…"

"It's nothing like that!" Videl shook her head, "You see, his father died when he was around eight or nine, so his mother had been taking care of him and his little brother.  But now she's sick in the hospital, and Gohan has to take care of everything."

Hercule stared at the two, a little annoyed.

"He has to work hours in a job that he shouldn't be," Videl stated, "And his mother really wants him to excel at school, so he's trying his hardest.  But it's really hard for him to keep up with school to keep his sick mother happy and hold down a job while trying to take care of a little 7-year-old brother and the house payments and the shopping."

Hercule wasn't that bright, but he had a dim feeling that he knew where this was going, "You want us to pay for this kid's house or something?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could at least help with the payments," Videl wrung her hands nervously, "Since he's working so hard, and…"

"Absolutely not!" Hercule shook his head.

"But papa…!" Videl started.

"No!" Hercule crossed his arms.

"Papa, listen to me!" Videl sniffled, "I mean, wouldn't it look really good if people found out that you were providing funding to a boy whom you don't know who's in dire need of assistance…?"

Hercule seemed to consider this.  But then his features hardened again, "And what of another child who is in need?  They'll all come knocking at our door, demanding money!  We can't just give away money to every child we see now, you know!"

"Please, papa!" Videl begged, "At least until his mother gets better!  It can be in secret, then!  Nobody will have to know…!"

"I said 'no', and I mean 'no'!" Hercule growled.

"But papa…!" Videl tried again.

"Videl…!" Hercule was starting to get angry, "Are you trying to start an argument with your papa?!  You know better then that!  I thought I taught you better then to disobey me!"

"Papa…!"

"NO!" Hercule shouted, "If you continue this silly argument, then you'll be grounded for a week!"

"But…!" Videl started.

Gohan put a hand on her shoulder gently, "It's alright, Videl-san.  It's not worth you getting into trouble over."

"But Gohan…," Videl looked at him.

"Hey!" Hercule interrupted, "Are you forgetting about someone?!  Take your hand off my daughter!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Gohan looked down, removing his hand.

"Stop it, papa," Videl begged, "He's already having a hard time.  Please…at least be nice to him…"

"Nice isn't going to cut it!" Hercule grunted, "I'm not lending out any money, and that's final!"

"Ohhh~!" Videl clenched her hands into fists.

Gohan felt her ki raise drastically.

"You're so…so…so mean!" Videl cried, tears in her eyes, "We have more then enough to led him some money!  You're being so selfish!  All you care about is your stupid fame and cameras!  You couldn't care less about a single person who needs your help!  He lives at least two hours from the city!  He took time out of his busy schedule to come ask you for help instead of visiting his sick mother!  And all you care about is your stupid reputation!  There's more to life then reputations, you know!  Helping others is better then money…!"

"ENOUGH!!" Hercule roared.

Videl sniffled and went quiet.

"I don't hear him asking," Hercule pointed at Gohan, "I hear you asking for him!  Let the boy speak for himself!"

Videl looked at Gohan.

Gohan gulped, "Well…it would be nice if you could…I mean, I know it's asking a lot, but even a small contribution will help to pay the bill…and…well…I…"  He gestured helplessly, knowing that it was no use.

"Even if this guy is your friend," Hercule looked at Videl, "Absolutely not!  He can't even get out his question properly!"

"That's because you've discouraged him!" Videl shouted.

"Don't shout at me, young lady!" Hercule bellowed.

"Hey!  Hey~!" Gohan stepped in between, "Come on…I'm not worth this argument.  Please.  I don't want to be the cause of a family upset."

Reluctantly, both sides backed down.

"You're right," Hercule grunted.

Videl stormed out, dragging Gohan out with her.

"Nice meeting you, sir!" Gohan called after, trying to remember his manners that he was taught.

Hercule grumbled something.

Videl didn't stop until she had dragged him back outside.  She paused, and wiped her eyes.

"Videl-san…"

"Shut up," Videl turned to him, then pointed at him, "Don't you dare say that you aren't worth anything again!"  

Gohan bowed his head, "Gosh…I'm sorry…"

"Oh~!  Stop apologizing!" Videl stomped her foot.  Then, she softened up, "I'm sorry, Gohan.  I really thought that papa would understand.  But I guess he doesn't.  I'm sorry you had to go through that….it wasted your time."

"Hey, it was a good idea," Gohan offered, "And it was worth a try, no matter how futile."

Videl wiped her eyes again, "You're right……."  She paused in thought.

"I should get…," Gohan started.

"I'll help," Videl spoke up.

"Wha…!?"

"Papa said that _he_ wouldn't help," Videl got a mischievous smile on her face, "But he never said that _I_ couldn't do it."

"N-now wait, Videl…," Gohan stammered.

"You're not talking me out of it," Videl looked at him, "I don't have the time for a job, but this I can do."

"You…you're going to _sneak_ the money out…?!" Gohan gaped.

"Sure…!"

"I think this is a bad idea, Videl," Gohan shifted, "I'm not too sure about it…"

"Oh, come on!  You need the help…!" Videl stated.

"I said that help would be appreciated…I don't want you to get into trouble about it…!" Gohan stammered.

"I'll only get into trouble if I get caught."

"Famous last words…"

"Knock it off!" Videl gave his shoulder a light slap.  "I'm helping…!"

"If you really want to help," Gohan sighed, "Don't sneak money from your father, Videl.  I'll feel bad about taking it, and he'll eventually find out."

"But…"

"If you really want to help…," Gohan paused.

"What?  What can I do?"  Videl looked at him.

"…Can you let Goten stay with you for the week?" Gohan finally asked.

"What…?" Videl deadpanned, her jaw dropping open.

"Well, he has been going to the Brief's for the day," Gohan explained, "But they're going on vacation Monday until Sunday since their son, Trunks, is home schooled.  Goten couldn't come since it's a family trip, so that left me with only a few options.  I could either see if he can come to school with me, which isn't such a good idea considering…or I could stay home for the week and watch him.  Or, I could put him into day care.  But I don't want to do that since he's…not very good in social situations.  He likes them and can handle himself fine, but he's too energetic for his own good.  And besides, that would allow me to work a little later for that week.  If I can work later, then I don't have to work so late again this month because I'd have enough money to pay for the rent."

Videl considered, "Well…I'd still have to ask papa…"

"I'm sure he'll at least say yes to this," Gohan smiled, "Especially when he sees how 'cute' Goten can be."

"Sure.  Swing by tomorrow morning with Goten, okay?" Videl smiled.

Tomorrow was a Saturday, and Gohan didn't go to work until noon so he could watch Goten.

Gohan nodded, "Sure thing.  Thanks, Videl.  I really appreciate it."

"I haven't done anything yet," Videl smiled, "Thank me when it's over."

Gohan nodded.

"So…he'd be staying here over night?" Videl paused.

Gohan nodded, "Yea…but he's a sweet kid, don't worry."

"I'm not.  I'm just trying to figure out how I'm gong to explain it to papa," Videl stated.

"Maybe you should wait until he's in a good mood…," Gohan frowned.

"Why…?"

"I can still hear him yelling through the house."

Videl gulped, "I'd better get going, then.  Or it'll definitely be a 'no'."  She suddenly embraced him, "Don't work yourself too hard, okay, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, "I'll try not to."

Videl drew apart, blushing.  "W-well, good night."

"Good night, Videl," Gohan smiled, then flew off.

Videl watched him go, then went back inside to face the hurricane that was her father.

Gohan rang the doorbell the next morning, Goten standing nervously at his side, gripping his hand.

The door opened, and Videl smiled, "Gohan!  Good morning!  Is this Goten…?"

Goten looked up at her, reluctantly.

"It's alright, Goten," Gohan smiled, "This is Videl.  I told you about her."

Goten paused, but didn't do anything except give a shy 'hello'.

"Come on in," Videl indicated.

Gohan whispered to Videl as he entered, "We went to visit mom yesterday…so he's kind of upset that he couldn't stay with her since her condition hasn't improved."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear it," Videl whispered back.

Gohan nodded.

"Papa!!" Videl shouted, then sighed, "Come on…he's probably in the gym again."

Sure enough, Hercule was doing stretches in the gym.

"Papa!" Videl smiled, walking into the room.

"Videl…!" Hercule paused when Gohan walked in.  "What's the meaning of…?!"

"Papa, we need a favor," Videl pleaded.

" 'we'…?"  Hercule blinked.

"You see, Gohan's younger brother had been staying with some friends during the day, but they're going away for the week.  And there's no where for him to go.  Can't we just watch after him for the week?  Please, papa?"  Videl explained.

"Where is this…boy?" Hercule blinked.

"Oh…his name is Goten," Gohan smiled, looking down at the boy gripping his hand with one of his own and his other hand was gripping Gohan's pant leg.  "Goten, say hello to Mister Satan."

Goten whimpered and hid behind Gohan.

"Sorry about that, sir," Gohan stated, "He's a bit shy when meeting someone for the first time."  He tried to prod his little brother out.

Goten peeked around Gohan and looked up at Hercule.  The man looked pretty intimidating, and he hid again.

Hercule blinked.

"You can do it, Goten," Gohan smiled, "He won't hurt you.  Honest."

Goten looked back around, and said meekly, "N-nice to m-m-meet you, s-sir."

"Hmm…," Hercule thought, watching Goten.

Goten nervously gripped his brother's pant leg tighter.  

It was quiet.

Hercule looked at his daughter, and saw the pleading look in her eyes.  He looked at Gohan, whose eyes also seemed to be begging.  Then, he looked down at Goten, who was still nervously clinging to his brother.

"Please, papa…," Videl whispered, "…at least do this.  It's just for one week.  Please…"

Hercule sighed, "Alright, fine.  He can stay."

"Thank you so much, sir," Gohan bowed.

"Thank you," Goten followed his brother's lead.

"Thanks, papa!" Videl hugged him, "You're the best!"  She broke away.

"I'll bring him by tomorrow morning.  Thank you so much," Gohan stated.

"Yea, yea…," Hercule nodded, "Now, I'm really busy…come back again tomorrow.  But you'd better be prompt on picking him up!"

"I will, sir," Gohan smiled.

"Niichan…can we go see mom now…?" Goten tugged on Gohan's pant leg.

Gohan smiled and picked him up, "Of course, Goten."  He nodded at Hercule, "Thanks again.  I have to get going now."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Videl smiled, "Take care, Gohan."

Gohan nodded and left with his younger brother still in his arms.

Chichi looked up as Gohan and Goten entered.

"Hello…boys…," Chichi smiled.

"How are you feeling, mom?" Gohan asked kindly.

"A bit…better today," Chichi smiled tiredly.

"Mom," Gohan knelt down to update her, "I made a friend today.  Her name is Videl.  And she insisted on helping me out."

"That's…excellent," Chichi stated, "I'm happy…for you."

"Well," Gohan smiled, "Since her father refused to help out with what she originally asked for, the money, he helped out with taking care of Goten."

Goten nodded, "It's true, mommy.  Trunks and his family are going away for the week, so niichan asked if I could stay over with Videl so that he could earn enough money to finish off paying the rent.  And she asked her dad, and he said 'yes'!  Now niichan doesn't have to work late hours!"

"That's…very nice of her," Chichi smiled, then looked at Gohan, "You should…introduce me to your friend…sometime."

"I will mom," Gohan smiled, "I promise I will."

Chichi nodded and closed her eyes, "I look forward to it."

"It looks like you need your rest now," Gohan smiled, giving her hand a squeeze, then letting go, "Good night, mom."

"Night, mommy," Goten sniffled, trying not to cry this time.

Gohan took Goten's hand and they waved, then left.

"I hope mommy gets better soon," Goten sniffled.

Gohan picked him up and hugged him as he hugged back while they walked to the elevator, "So do I, Goten.  So do I."

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Well, someone suggested that I make this a chaptered story, so the next one after this will start into chaptering.  

I'm sorry that this chapter was short.  The next one will be longer, I promise.  And, I know I've been centering a lot on Gohan and his reaction to all of this, so the next chapter will be Goten's take on it and how he's handling it (hence why this chapter occurred).  I hope it's coming along okay.  Please review and tell me what you think!  Am I going in a good direction?  And, yes, there will be more Gohan/Videl in this.  But please review!  Arigatou gozaimasu!  ^-^


	2. Goten's Week

I don't own the characters or DBZ, blah, blah, blah. 

Just a couple of notes on words.  I use the word 'mou', which is Japanese.  It means 'geez' or 'sheesh'.  Something like that.

Also, the word 'sensei' is Japanese for 'teacher'.  Whether it is a school teacher or one who instructs the martial arts.

Well, I hope this one turns out okay.  Chapter two!  ^-^

Goten's Week

In the Satan residence, a certain 7-year-old boy was running all over the place in the gym.

"Somebody stop him!" Hercule bellowed.

Everyone in the room tried to stop the boy, but failed to do so.

Goten laughed and easily dodged the trainees, then jumped above two of them and flipped and landed on his feet.  

Hercule slapped a hand to his forehead, remembering how he got into this mess.  The kid had a guest room he was borrowing on the same floor as all the other bedrooms, and it was only his first day here.  Well, second, including Sunday.  It was Monday morning now…Videl was in school.  But not this kid.  He was as rowdy as ever.  

"TAG!" 

Hercule went flying forward, then fell flat on his face from the two-handed hit from behind.

Goten giggled and jumped back to the ground, then ran to the door, "You're it!"  With that, he ran out of the room.

"Why…you……," Hercule growled, then stood up.  He looked at his pupils, "Keep focused and train!  I have to catch that kid!"  He ran out of the room.

The others looked at each other, thanking their lucky stars that it wasn't them after the hyperactive kid.

Hercule looked around, then peered into a closet.  He was close to pulling his hair out.  The house is huge!  _Great.  How am I supposed to find one little kid in a mansion…!?_

Hercule opened up another closet, then closed it, fed up, "Alright, kid!  Come out!"

"I have a name!!"

Hercule looked around, then walked in the direction of the voice, "If you come out, kid, I'll let you train with everyone!  You'll get a free lesson from me!  How does that sound?"

"Niichan trains me, and he's a lot stronger then you!"

Hercule grumbled, then got angry, "Look, I'm the strongest man in the world!"

"No you're not!"

Hercule continued in the direction of the voice, "You'd better show more respect to someone who is doing you a favor!  I could always send you home, you know!"

"No you can't!  You promised!"

Hercule opened up a door, and frowned when he saw nothing.

"People who break promises are bad and they're liars."

Hercule tried another door, and met with the same luck as before, "Well, I can always make you sleep outside…"

"I live in the East District.  I practly _do_ sleep outside!"

Hercule growled again.  _There's no reasoning with this kid!_  "I'm giving you one last chance to apologize for your behavior!  You're a guest, and guests don't act like this!"

Hercule opened up a closet, and found Goten sitting on the floor.

Goten looked up, then slid in between Hercule's legs. 

Hercule blinked.

"You found me, now you have to catch me…ulp!" Goten started, when he was lifted up by the back of his shirt by Hercule.

"Now you listen to me, punk!" Hercule shouted at him, "Just because you're staying here, that doesn't entitle you to be rude and obnoxious!  In this house, we have rules!  You treat others, especially your elders, with respect!  And, you don't argue back to the authority!  Got it, kid?!"

"I'll respect the rules…," Goten frowned, "…only when you stop calling me 'kid' and start calling me 'Goten'."

"Look, kid…"

"Mommy never calls me 'kid'," Goten pouted.

"Well I ain't your mother!" Hercule growled, dropping Goten, "Whom, I believe, is the reason why I'm in this mess in the first place."  He glared at Goten, who got teary-eyed.

Hercule pointed down the hall, "First door on the left is where James is taking care of you.  Get going."

"But I don't wanna…"

"Go or I'll toss you outside and leave you!" Hercule threatened, "I don't have any patience for your stupid antics, kid!  You're not very cute, you know!"

Goten wiped his eyes and stomped into the room.  He closed the door, then opened it and glared at Hercule.  He stuck out his tongue, then slammed the door.

Hercule sighed.  _Whew…I'm glad that ordeal is over with.  What did I do to deserve this…?_

In the room, James, a tall man with short brown hair, was trying to get Goten under control.  He handed him a piece of paper and some crayons.

"Here," James pointed to a small table that one would have to kneel at instead of use a chair, "Why don't you go draw something?"

Goten took the items and knelt at the table, then began to draw.

After a few minutes of silence, James went over to make sure that Goten was still drawing on the paper and not the desk.

James blinked, "Who is that you've drawn there?"

Goten looked at his paper, "This is one of niichan's friends that he met when he was little.  It's a little puwple dino called 'Icaris'.  He's shown me to him sometimes."

James nodded and put a stack of paper near Goten, "Why don't you continue drawing?  You're good at it."

Goten smiled, "Okay!"  He grabbed another sheet of paper.

"I'm bored."

James sighed.  Goten had been drawing for half an hour, and was surrounded by at least ten sheets of paper with different people or animals scrawled on them.  It was a limited amount of time until that happened.

"Well…um…," James thought.

"Um…I gotta go to the bathroom," Goten whimpered.

"It's the first door on the left down the hall to the right."

"Go out…make a right…and it's the first on the left?" Goten questioned.

James nodded, "Yes."

Goten got up and sped out the door.

James sighed.  Just then, Hercule entered.

"Is he here…?" Hercule asked cautiously.

"He went to the boy's room," James responded, sitting down, "He's a handful even when doing a quiet activity!"

"You're telling me…," Hercule paused and picked up a piece of paper with a drawing, "Um…James…I don't mean to demand things, but what does this look like?"

James peered at the paper, "It looks like you growing devil horns and a tail…and devouring little kids that look oddly like Goten….why?"

Hercule growled and crumpled the paper, then threw it in the garbage, "Stupid kid!  All he's good for is making trouble!"  Hercule looked at another, then showed it to James, "Do you watch at all what this idiot is drawing?!"

"Um…no…I'm watching to make sure he doesn't draw on the table, sir," James gulped, looking at the next drawing cast in front of him.  Again, it was one of Hercule.  But it was hard to tell for a moment.  The biggest thing on him was his mouth, which took up almost the entire page.  He had jagged teeth, a pointed tongue, claws dripping with blood, horns, two devil tails, and four eyes.  There was a large 'X' going across the page.  Hercule trashed that drawing, too.

"Um…wild imagination…?" James stammered.

"Pfeh," Hercule grunted, "That kid's in big trouble."  There were two more drawings that distorted Hercule to look something like one would picture the devil, and the rest were of animals.  Hercule trashed the distorted drawings of him.

"Next time," Hercule grunted, "Keep an eye on what he's drawing, too."

"Y-yes sir," James nodded.

"Speaking of the kid," Hercule looked around, "Shouldn't he be back from the bathroom by now?"

"Yes…I suppose," James frowned.

Hercule and James left the room and went in search of Goten.

Goten, meanwhile, came back into the room through a window that connected two of the rooms, and found nobody there.  He saw the crayons left out on the table, and thoughts of what he and Trunks did to Bulma's car raced through his head.  He grinned a smirk that would have made Vegita proud.

"Couldn't find a trace," James sighed.

"Neither could I," Hercule responded.

They went back towards the room.

"You don't suppose that he ran off, do you?" James turned the handle.

"That kid?  Naw, I bet he's hiding somewhere, waiting for some unfortunate soul to find him," Hercule grunted.

"You're right…," James opened the door and blanched.

Hercule looked in, and his eyes popped out of his head.

There, drawing on the walls, was Goten.  There were drawings and doodles all over the ceiling, the furniture, and the table as well.  They were in different color crayons, and most of them were distorted images of Hercule.

Hercule and James looked at each other, then looked back in and screamed.

"Faster!" Hercule shouted.

Goten was now scrubbing off all the drawings he had done with a sponge and a bucket of water.

"If I find even one more scribble, then you won't get any lunch!" Hercule shouted.

Goten sighed and continued scrubbing.  When Bulma had discovered the drawings he and Trunks did on the car, she yelled at them, then made them play outside.  Nothing more.  But this guy had him scrub every last inch of the room.  Then, he had to vacuum it and put away the toys in the room.  Then, he was to stay in his room until Videl got home.  

Hercule scowled.  _Videl's the one who got me into this mess, so she can watch the little devil when she gets home after she does her homework!  If it wasn't for her feelings, I would have tossed this kid back out when he first tried to play baseball with the antique jar in the hall._  Lucky for him, when that happened, Videl had been home.  She was able to catch the jar before it hit the wall, and distracted Goten enough for some of the servants to arrange the hall the way it used to be instead of like a baseball diamond.

Hercule, James, and a couple others had to physically drag Goten back into his room, then throw him in.

Hercule slammed the door, and inserted a key.

"Is that such a good idea?" James asked, "I mean, what if he wants to talk to someone…"

"It's his fault," Hercule locked the door, "He should have thought about that before he doodled on the wall."

"Let me out!" Goten shouted through the door.  "Let me out!  You can't keep me in here!  I'll bust down the door…!"

"You bust down that door, and I don't care what your brother or Videl says, I'm throwing you out!" Hercule bellowed.

Goten quieted down.  He knew that it had been a struggle for his brother and Videl just to get Hercule to agree to let him stay.  He didn't want to ruin their efforts.

"I thought so," Hercule stated, "Now, stay in there and keep quiet until I say otherwise, brat."  He turned and walked away.

Goten stood in front of the door for a moment, considering blasting it off its hinges.  Remembering that he didn't want to waste his brother's efforts, he settled for sitting on the floor and playing with some jacks he brought with him.

"Bounce one and two I get…," Goten counted, playing sullenly with the game, "Bounce two and I get one…"

He bounced the ball again, "Bounce three, and I get none…"  Tears ran down his face, "…I have to put mine back.  I don't have any."  He sniffled, "I don't have anything.  And now I'm trapped in this strange house, in this big room."  He sniffled back more tears, "I wish niichan was here.  Or mommy."  He sniffled again.  "I wanna go home."

"Papa!  I'm home!" Videl called, closing the door behind her.  School had been horrible.  Not for her, but for poor Gohan.  He looked even worse then ever, like he really was working extremely late (or early) hours.  When they played baseball in gym, Videl stopped counting the amount of times he got pegged with the ball because he was so tired at around ten.  He slept through lunch/recess, and had the entire class laugh at him when he had been four pages behind the rest of the class when they were reading out loud because he spaced out.  Sharpener had fun teasing him today, because he was too tired to think strait and answer back.  When she stuck up for Gohan, Sharpener got even angrier at Gohan and accused him of being her boyfriend, saying that he wouldn't allow it.  He even started up a one-sided fight with Gohan.  Gohan just took the hits, not even looking phased.  But, still, Videl and Erasa had to stop that fight.  Videl didn't think that he was going to work such late hours even though he said he would.  When he says something, he means it.  Either way, the entire situation was giving Videl a monster headache.

"VIDEL!!!"

Videl gulped and looked up to see an angry Hercule storming towards her.

"H-hi, papa…," Videl stammered.

"Don't you give me that!" Hercule growled, "That kid that's staying here has been trouble upon trouble!  First, he made a mess of the play room, then he started to run amuck around the gym, then he…"

Videl tuned her father out as he listed all the things that Goten did.  "Uh-huh…"

"VIDEL!"

Videl winced, "Not so loud, papa…I have a headache."

"Yea…!?  Well I've had a headache all day trying to watch after that brat your friend calls his brother!  He's more like a little demon…!"  Hercule shouted.

"Alright, alright!"  Videl said impatiently, "I'll go and talk to him!  Happy!?"

"_You_ have to keep an eye on him from now until he goes to sleep!" Hercule stated, "I need to train, and so do my students!  We can't get anything done with that little devil running around!"

"Okay already!" Videl groaned and started up the stairs.

"Oh…uh…here."  Hercule tossed something to her.

Videl looked at the key, "What's this for?"

"His room," Hercule turned and started to walk away.

Videl's mind may have been tired and stressed from the situation, but she was able to comprehend what it meant, "You _locked_ Goten in his room!?  All day?!"

"Just since eleven in the morning!" Hercule said defensively, "And we did slide some food in for him!"

"I don't believe this!" Videl fumed, then stormed up the stairs.

Hercule sighed and shook his head.  He was going to be glad when this entire thing was over with.

Videl walked up to Goten's room and knocked on the door, "Goten?"

There was no answer.

Videl stuck the key in the knob and unlocked the door, then went in and closed it behind her, "Goten?"  

Again, no answer.  He didn't seem to be in the room, either.  There were some jacks on the floor, a top, a picture book on animals and lizards, a couple of super-hero action figures, and a stuffed teddy bear.

Videl stepped around the mess and looked for the boy.  She heard some muffled sounds coming from the closet, and so she went over.  She opened the closet door and saw a pile of shirts moving.  She smiled and picked them up, revealing Goten.

"Okay, kiddo…," Videl stopped when she saw him.

Goten was crying.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Videl asked gently, putting her bag down and kneeling down.  She put a hand on his back, "What's the matter, Goten?"

Goten wiped his eyes, "I wanna go home…"

"You know you can't," Videl smiled sympathetically, "Your brother is working very hard for you, you know."

"I know," Goten sniffled, "That's why I didn't blast the door down to get out of here.  I don't wanna be alone."

Videl sat down next to him, "Nobody does, Goten.  I'm sorry that my father did this to you, but you have to behave."

"I wasn't twying to be bad," Goten sniffled, wiping his tears futilely, "I was just playing."

"I know, Goten.  But you have to try harder," Videl shook her head, "To be good, I mean.  There's a time and a place to play.  And when it's at someone else's expense, that's not the time.  When you're a guest somewhere, you don't try to make as much ruckus as you possibly can."

"I know," Goten pouted guiltily.

"Then it won't happen again, right?" Videl asked.

Goten nodded, "Won't happen again."

"Do you want to come out of the closet now?" Videl asked.

"No," Goten shook his head.

"I can't stay with you for ever in here," Videl whispered, "There isn't enough light for me to do my homework…"

"Can't you just stay a little bit?" Goten turned tear-filled eyes towards her, "Pwease?  Just a little bit?"

Videl looked at him.  

Tears ran down Goten's face, "Please…?"

Videl sighed, "Alright.  I'll stay."

Goten smiled and hugged her, "Thankies!"

Videl hesitated, then wrapped her arms around him, "You're welcome."

Goten didn't try to pull out.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I like this," Goten said suddenly, "You're gentle, just like mommy."

Videl looked at him.

"Can you be my sister, Videl?" Goten asked.

"Um…sure, I guess," Videl blinked.

"Thanks.  You're the best," Goten smiled, sniffling and letting a few more tears fall onto her shirt.

Videl groaned and turned over, trying to sleep.  Every time she closed her eyes, she thought of Gohan.  Striving to try and make enough to pay the mortgage on the house.  Trying hard to keep up with his school work.  Calling Goten every night from work to make sure that he was alright.  And to ask Videl how things were going.  Visiting his mother in the hospital in between school and work.

"Mou!" Videl groaned, "I'm never getting to sleep tonight!"  She looked on her dresser at her clock.  It read 11:52pm.  She turned over again, and tried to go back to sleep.

Videl passed in and out of a light, fitful sleep until there was a knock on her door at around 2:43 in the morning.  Videl opened her eyes, and sat up in bed, preparing to fight if she had to.

The door opened, and a scared, meek-looking Goten stood there, clutching his teddy bear.

"Goten…?" Videl blinked.

Goten padded into the room, then went up to her bed.

Videl looked down at him, "Shouldn't you be asleep…?"

"I had a bad dream," Goten sniffled, "Can I sleep with you?"

Videl considered it.  She looked down at Goten, who was trying hard not to cry.

"I won't be any trouble," Goten insisted.

Videl sighed, "Alright."  _It's not like I was really sleeping, anyway…_

"Thank you," Goten climbed up onto the bed and got under the covers.  He closed his eyes.

"Good night, Goten," Videl smiled.  It really did feel like he was her little brother.

"Night, Videl-neechan," Goten said sleepily.

Videl blinked, then looked at Goten.  But he had fallen asleep.

Videl smiled and pulled the covers around him, then laid back and closed her eyes.  She was asleep in seconds.

"Good bye!" Videl called as she left for school.

"Have a good day at school!" Hercule called after her.

Videl turned around and saw Goten standing there, "Goten, I have to go to school…"

"Can you ask niichan how mommy's doing?" Goten asked.

"I will," Videl smiled, "I promise.  But in return, you have to try hard to be good."

"I will," Goten promised.

"Well, take care, Goten," Videl smiled, and walked past him.

"Bye-bye, Videl-neechan," Goten waved, "Have fun and say 'hi' to niichan!"

Videl waved, then left.

Hercule looked down at Goten, "Alright, kid.  You have a choice.  You either _behave_ and play _quietly_ in the toy room, or you get locked in your room all day."

"I'll be good," Goten stated, "I promised niichan and Videl-neesan."

Hercule frowned, but didn't do anything else.  He looked around, "Tod!  It's your turn today!"

A short guy, muscular guy with black hair came up, "My turn, sensei?"

"To watch the kid," Hercule pointed at Goten.

"Oh, Kami no…," Tod breathed.

Hercule looked around, then handed Tod the key to Goten's room and whispered, "If things get bad, you know what to do."

Tod nodded, "Yes, sensei."  He looked at Goten, "Come with me, boy.  And no funny business."

Goten sighed and followed.  _I wish that, one of these days, they'll at least call me by my name…_

Tod was a lot more strict then James.  He kept a close eye on Goten, made him read a book for an hour every two hours, escorted him back and forth from the bathroom, and made him sit in 'time-out' whenever he even raised his voice or laughed a little.  He had even slapped Goten for not wanting to read so he could keep on drawing.  That made Goten change his mind, quick.

"Now," Tod sat down, "We have an hour before Videl-san comes home.  You may draw quietly.  No talking, no questions, no moving around, and most of all, the only thing you should be drawing on is the paper.  Understand, boy?"

Goten nodded.  He pulled out the crayons and looked at the paper.  He turned it horizontally, feeling a tear run down his face, and began to draw.  _I miss mommy…I miss Gohan…_A tear splashed down onto the paper.

Goten sat for a few minutes, waiting for the clock to reach 3:05, the time Videl got home.  As soon as the door opened, he was out of Tod's sight faster then Tod could say 'wait'.

"VIDEL-NEECHAN!!" Goten burst down the stairs, then glomped Videl.

"Woa…!" Videl crashed backwards onto the ground, "Goten…geez…where's the fire…?"

"You're home!  You're home!  Yippee!" Goten cheered.  "Can we play now?"

Videl chuckled, "I'd love to, but I have homework to do.  I'll play afterwards, alright?"

Goten pouted, "Does that mean that mean ol' Tod hasta watch me for more hours?"

"Papa had _Tod_ watch you?" Videl looked him up and down, "Kami-sama, are you alright?  You aren't hurt, are you…?"

"Well, he did slap me once," Goten stated, "But it didn't hurt, honest…"

Videl gently put a hand to Goten's left cheek, "There's a small scrape here.  Is this where he hit you?"

Goten nodded.

Videl stood up and took Goten's hand, "No, he doesn't have to look after you.  If you promise to play quietly, then you can stay in my room with me until I finish.  Deal?"

Goten nodded, "Kay!"

"And don't worry…I won't let papa have Tod watch you again," Videl shuddered.  Not even she knew how to deal with that man.  He was seriously strong, and seriously bad-tempered.  More strict then a drill sergeant, and tougher then a bear.  Not to mention absolutely _horrible_ with kids.

"Where's my papa?" Videl asked.

"He's training in the gym," Goten stated.

"Come along," Videl led him down the hall to the gym.

Goten frowned, but followed.

"Papa?" Videl opened the door and saw Hercule doing some stretches.  "Papa?"

"Hmm…?  Oh!  How was your day, Videl?" Hercule smiled, turning around.

Videl scowled, "Great, except for two things."

Hercule frowned.

"One," Videl held up her index finger, "Gohan's practically working himself sick because you refused to lend some money, and I can't stand to see him like that.  Two, you let Tod watch Goten.  What were you thinking?!  You know that Tod is horrible with kids!"

"He kept him in line…!" Hercule argued.

"He slapped him!" Videl pointed to the scrape on Goten's cheek, "Look!  Papa, you can't let someone like Tod watch after Goten.  It's…inhumane!"

"I'll do what I have to do!" Hercule shouted, "You should be thanking me, and so should that boy's brother!  Not moping around!  I mean, I did agree to take him in!  But how can I teach a class with him acting like a wild animal upstairs, and coming down and bothering us?!  Tod has the edge to keep young people in line!"

"He also has a violent edge in him!" Videl gaped, "I'm surprised to find Goten with only one scrape on his cheek!  You know what that man can do, especially when given a sharp weapon!"

"Enough back-talk, Videl!" Hercule snapped, "One more word, and you'll be grounded!  I'll use who I have to use to keep the kid quiet!"

Videl fumed, but took Goten's hand and led him out, "Come on, Goten.  We'll go up to my room."

"Hold on, Videl!" Hercule bellowed, "You have work to…!"

"Goten promised that he'd play quietly," Videl poked her head back into the room, "And he, like Gohan, keeps his promises and would never do anything to intentionally hurt me physically or mentally.  As long as I'm home, Goten can stay with me.  I will not let Tod watch him while I am home.  NEVER."  With that, she stormed out, Goten following.

Hercule just stared.  Maybe he was being too harsh on the kid…

"Honestly…," Videl was still fuming over her homework after dinner as Goten played with his top on the floor.

The phone rang, and Videl picked it up, "Hello, Satan residence, Videl speaking."

"Hey, Videl-san."

Videl brightened up at the tired voice on the phone, "Gohan!  Hi!" 

Goten looked up, a smile on his face.

"What's up?" Videl asked, sitting on her bed.

"I thought I'd call now, since I probably won't be able to call later," Gohan stated, "It's very busy here, and I don't even have more then five minutes, now."

"Wow, that's something," Videl whistled, "Did you see your mom?"

"Yea."

"How's she doing?" Videl asked.

"Same as before.  The doctors think that it may be pneumonia."

"Do you think so?" Videl frowned.

"Yea.  It sounds like it, now.  Before, none of us were sure.  But her symptoms are starting to really sound like it."

"You have to be careful, then," Videl stated, "If not properly treated, pneumonia can be very dangerous."

"I know."

"Well, I'm glad to hear your voice," Videl said honestly, "I wish I could do more to help…"

"No, you're helping enough.  Thank you, Videl-san.  I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Gohan," Videl blushed a bit.  "Would you like to speak to Goten?"

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow.  Try not to work too hard," Videl said, "Here's Goten."  She handed the phone to the eager half saiyan.

"NIICHAN!!" Goten shouted happily.  "I'm really glad to hear you!"

"I'm glad to hear you as well.  How are you doing?"

"Fine, xcept that the idiots that Videl-neechan's dad keeps around are really annoying.  They're always trying to get me into trouble when I'm being quiet!  And, they never call me by my name," Goten complained.

"Well…keep your chin up, Goten.  I know you can do this.  Remember…this is the only place you have to go right now.  I don't want to put you in a day care center with complete strangers.  I'm sure things will get better.  What do you do?"

"I draw, I read, I play…quietly," Goten added.

"Ah.  You'll have to show me your drawings when I pick you up again on Sunday."

"Okay.  Ne, niichan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we all go to a park or something for an hour on Saturday?  Please?" Goten asked.

"We?  We who?"

"You, me, and Videl-neechan," Goten responded.

"Well, I'll see.  I should earn enough that I can take off for half the day on Saturday."

"YAY!" Goten cheered.

Gohan chuckled, "I'll tell you tomorrow what my boss says, alright, Goten?"

"Yea!" Goten grinned.  

"I have to go now.  Back to the computer…"

Goten smiled, "Good luck with your job as a computer commerce thingie."

"Thanks, Goten.  Take care of yourself, okay?  And if you need someone, you can always talk to Videl-san.  Or, you have my cell-phone number.  If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Okay, niichan….by the way, how's mom?" Goten said.

"Same.  She misses you.  When I pick you up, we'll go and visit her, okay?"

"Promise?" Goten asked.

"I promise."

Goten smiled, "Good.  Night, niichan."

"Good night, Goten."

Goten hung up the phone after he heard the 'click' at the other end.

"You okay?" Videl asked him.

"Well…it was nice to hear niichan," Goten said, "But I wish I could see him."

"Cheer up," Videl patted him on the head, "The week will be over before you know it, and then you'll see your brother again."

Goten smiled, "Okay."  He yawned.

"Sleepy?" Videl smiled.

"Maybe a little…," Goten grinned.

"Well, then you can get ready for bed," Videl smiled, leading him to his room, "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Goten nodded, "Okay.  Thanks, Videl-neechan.  Good night."

"Good night, Goten," Videl smiled.

Only three days left to go.  Videl headed out for school, and Goten waved until she was out of his super-enhanced sight.

"Okay, kid," Hercule came up to him, "Kai will be watching you today."

Goten opened up the door to the room, "Ne…"

"What?" Hercule demanded.

"Well…it's just that you don't seem to like me or niichan that much," Goten looked up at him, "Why is that?"

Hercule stared at the boy, "Don't…?  Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well…you don't really seem to like niichan," Goten mused, "And you treat me like trash."

"It's not that…," Hercule cleared his throat, "It's just that…um…"

"We're different?" Goten asked.

Hercule blinked.

"Well, you seem to put lotsa stress on being strong and muscular and stuff," Goten stated, "I heard you tell that to your students.  But that's not all, you know.  You hafta be kind, too.  The strongest thing should be the heart.  That's what niichan always tells me when he trains me.  And, he and Videl-neechan have plenty of heart."

"That has nothing to do with…"

"It's not just that," Goten shook his head, "But you don't like us cause we're not big and muscular like you?  Isn't that sorta predijuce?"

"That's 'Prejudice', you idiot…!" Hercule shouted, angrily.  _Damn…where in the hell is Kai?!_

"I mean, it doesn't matter what we look like," Goten looked at him, puzzled, "And niichan always says 'not to judge anybody till you meet who they really are'.  Why should anyone think differently?  What does it matter what someone dresses like or looks like?  What matter is what's inside.  I mean, the cloths that you wear are really dorky, but that doesn't mean that you're a dork."

"Yea, well…………WHAT WAS THAT…?!?!"  Hercule shouted.

"Maybe you wouldn't be such a grump all the time if you opened up a little more and was more xcepting of other people and what they're really like," Goten shrugged.

"Why…you…," Hercule fumed.

"Sorry I'm late!"

They turned around.

There was an averaged-sized man who looked to be in his early twenties with long, unruly black hair tied in a ponytail.  He wore street cloths, and had a pendant around his neck.

"What took you so long, Kai?!" Hercule fumed.

"Sorry, big man," Kai grinned, "Just had some'n I had ta take care of."

"Darn kids…well, he's all yours…," Hercule grunted.

"So you must be Goten," Kai grinned, "I heard a lot about'cha.  Ready to rock?"

"Now wait a minute, Kai!" Hercule grunted, "Don't go and be too noisy, now!  I have to train…!"

"Take it easy, big man," Kai grinned lopsidedly, "Da kid and I won't make too much noise, will we, kiddo?"  He patted Goten on top of his head.

"See to it that you don't!" Hercule shouted and stormed off.  _Great.  Now what that kid said got me ticked off.  Not only that, but Kai is too laid back.  That's the last time I let Videl pick who gets to watch the kid._  He slammed the door behind him.

Goten blinked for a moment, "He's not a very happy person, is he?"

"I dunno, little man," Kai shrugged, "Grown-ups are complicated people.  I'm one and I still haven't figured out stuff I should have."

Goten giggled.

"So…what do you usually do?" Kai asked.

"Well, James made me draw…Tod had me read and draw…," Goten counted.

"Dat's boring," Kai rolled his eyes, "Not say'n it's bad.  Heck, no.  Read'n and draw'n is fun, but gets boring, ya know?"

"You're telling me…," Goten sighed, "I wanna be able to get up and so something, but I don't want to get into trouble cause that would ruin what niichan has worked so hard to establish for me."

"Hmm.  That is some predicament, ain't it?" Kai thought, then clapped Goten on the shoulder, "I've got it!  We'll go outside for today!  It's a nice day out!  Let's jam!"

"Um…okay…….what does 'jam' mean…?" Goten frowned and followed Kai out of the room.

Videl didn't worry one bit as she came home.  She was completely at ease when she walked through the door.  She smiled and greeted some of the servants, who seemed to be cleaning up a mess.  Videl frowned, and walked down the hall where she heard music.  She passed the gym where her dad looked like he was _thinking_ about something…

_Talk about unusual…_, Videl thought.  She opened the door, and laughed at the scene in front of her.

Goten was wearing some over-sized clothing over his T-shirt and shorts that looked like something from Kai's drawer.  There was the pair of pants that covered his feet with holes in it, and the tie-die shirt and torn jean vest with a bandanna around his forehead.  Goten was jamming out on an air guitar while Kai played the real thing.

They stopped when Videl entered, trying to keep her laughter at Goten's apparel under control.

"Heya, Videl-chan!" Kai grinned, "What's happen'n?"

Videl giggled, "Well, I see that you had a fun time…"

"We was kicked outta the place for play'n tag in the hall," Kai grinned.

Videl sighed.  At least this time it wasn't Goten's fault…

"It was really fun!" Goten grinned, nearly tripping over the pants, "We played tag, and hide-and-seek, and we drew stuff for some time, and Kai showed me some pictures of him and his band, and then we went outside cause they had to clean up the place, so we played guitar!  Kai showed me how to play one!"

Videl smiled, "That's great, Goten!"  She smiled at Kai, "Thanks so much, Kai."

"No problemo, Videl-chan," Kai grinned.  "I'd gladly do it again!  Goten's a happen'n dude!"

"Bum-bum-ching!" Goten grinned, pretending to hit a drum set.

Videl laughed, "Well, I hate to interrupt the fun, but Gohan gave me some work you have to do, Goten, so you don't fall behind."

"Aw…do I hafta…?" Goten glanced at Kai, then at Videl.

"Yes," they both said.

"Doin' yer homework is important, little man," Kai put a hand on Goten's shoulder, "It's strengthening the mind.  And it's always important to keep up with that."

"He's right, Goten," Videl smiled.

"I heard ya say to da big man that he didn't pay enough attention to da heart," Kai put away his guitar, addressing Goten as he did so, "Well, now's yer chance ta prove to him just how strong yer heart is.  I'm talk'n bout dedication, little man!  I'm dedicated to my music and to my training.  Both are equally important.  Get it?"

Goten paused, then grinned, "Got it!"

"Rock on, little man!" Kai gave Goten a thumbs-up.

"Rock on!" Goten mirrored with a grin that spread across his entire face.

Videl laughed, glad that the day went well for them today.  Gohan was, as usual, tired.  She didn't even see how he lasted through the day.  _He'd better have more then five minutes on the phone today, because Goten's going to be talking until midnight.  I knew that Kai was a good idea.  He's so lax about things, but he knows when to stop and get serious.  But even when he's serious, he doesn't seem to be.  This day can't get any better._

Videl was ready to eat those words when Hercule had walked by on his way to an interview and actually called Goten by name, telling him to be good.  Videl was too speechless to wave, and Goten's jaw nearly hit the floor.

And just when things couldn't get any better, Gohan called and said that he would be able to take Saturday afternoon off to take Goten and Videl to the park.  Unfortunately, there was no change in his mother's condition.  Gohan mentioned that it was perhaps because they waited so long to diagnose her and start treatment.  He said it may already be too late, but not to tell that to Goten.  He was bummed about that, but Videl cheered him up.  Then Goten made him laugh when he told him about his day.

Videl smiled.  Maybe two more days wouldn't be so bad.

The week seemed to go fast.  Soon, it was Friday night.  Hercule had been calling Goten by name, and Goten was settled down more.  But when he was alone, Videl knew that he was depressed over Gohan working so hard and Chichi being in the hospital.  Videl and Kai often kept him distracted, but tonight, Videl had too much work and Kai had band rehearsal.  There was half an hour until Goten had to go to sleep, and nobody was available to watch him.  Except for Hercule.

Goten sat in bed, doodling on a sketch pad that Gohan gave to Videl to give to him from their house he forgot to bring.

"Mister Hercule?" Goten spoke up.

"That's 'Mister Satan'," Hercule scowled, "I took the liberty to learn your name, now at least learn mine!"

"But Tim calls you 'Mister Hercule'…"

"That's because Tim is a new student," Hercule grunted, then blinked, "Were you spying on the class again…?"

"No.  I was just watching screetly."

Hercule slapped a hand to his forehead, "That's 'discretely'!  And it's the same thing!"

"Oh."

It went quiet again.

"What did you want to say?" Hercule sighed.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay," Goten replied, continuing to draw something on the piece of paper, "And for being nicer to me these last few days."

Hercule blinked and looked behind him, "Oh…uh…you're welcome."

Goten smiled, still drawing, "You're nicer then you think you were."

"Um…thanks…I think…," Hercule thought.

Goten giggled, "Know what?  This house is still so big that I don't even know all the rooms!"

Hercule grinned, "Yea, well, that's what it's like when you have a lot of money…"

"I think that a lot of love is better then a lot of money," Goten spoke quietly, still drawing, "I mean, I don't live in anything special, just a small house in the 439 district.  We have money, just not as much as this.  But we're still all really close.  I mean, it feels like my dad's always been there even though he was dead 'fore I was born."

Hercule glanced at him, then looked at the clock.  _Just ten more minutes…_

"Videl-neechan is lucky," Goten said softly.

"Of course she is…!" Hercule started.

"I mean, cause she has a daddy and a mommy," Goten responded, "Even though her mommy doesn't live with her anymore, she's lucky cause she's out there.  My daddy died, and my mommy's in the hospital.  And cause of that, niichan has to work really hard, so I hafta stay here."

Hercule softened up a bit, realizing that this just wasn't a rambunctious kid…he was a sensitive kid as well.

Goten went quiet.

Hercule felt that he had to say something, "Hey…cheer up, Goten.  I'm sure that your mom'll get better, then your brother won't have to work so hard."

"Really?" Goten turned a hopeful face towards him.

"Uh…of course," Hercule nodded, not quite knowing why he said that.

"That's good," Goten smiled.

Hercule nodded, "Well, it's time for you to go to sleep."

Goten finished drawing, and got into bed, placing the paper down on the nightstand.

Hercule started to walk out, when Goten sat up and held out the paper.

"Here!"

Hercule blinked and took it, "For me?"

Goten nodded, "Yup!  I just drew it!  Say g'night to Videl-neechan for me, kay?"  He got back into bed, "Night!"

Hercule nodded and walked out.  As he reached the door and turned the light off, he glanced at the picture.  It was a child's drawing, obviously, but he could tell who the people were.  On the far left was who he assumed to be Goten's mother, since it was labeled 'mommy'.  She was a woman with her black hair in a bun wearing a Chinese style outfit.  Next, holding the mother's hand and the person next to his as well was a little boy with big hair that Hercule knew was Goten.  Especially since it was labeled 'me'.  Next, was a picture of a kid with black and yellow hair wearing a purple gi.  It was labeled 'Gohan-niichan'.  Next to Gohan, was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, and it was labeled 'Videl-neechan'.  Standing next to Videl was a man in a red training gi with curly black hair.  It was labeled 'Mister Satan'.  In the background was a man's face that looked almost like Goten, except it was more adult looking and had a halo over his head.  That one was labeled 'daddy'.  

Hercule looked at the bottom and saw the words 'my family' scrawled messily across it.  He looked up to where Goten was sleeping.

Hercule smiled, and walked back into the room.  He pulled the covers around Goten, and tucked him in.  "Good night, Goten."  With another glance behind him at the sleeping child, he quietly walked out and closed the door, the paper still in his hand.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Well, this chapter kind of wrote itself at the end.  I figured that I should show that Hercule is warming up to Goten, even in the smallest ways.  The next chapter will get back into Gohan and Videl's relationship, so don't worry.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.  And please keep on reviewing!  It inspires me to get this fic done faster then I planned before.  Please review!  Arigatou gozaimasu!  ^-^


	3. Videl's Plan

Again, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters…

A little note…I have no clue how Zeni is counted as currency…so I'm just figuring that 1 Zeni = 1 US$.  If that's wrong, then I don't care since this is my fanfiction and if I want to change the rules a bit for that, I can.  ;p  

One more thing…I use the term for Goku's cloud 'Kintou'un'.  For those who've never seen the Japanese version or read the manga, Kintou'un is the Flying Nimbus's Japanese name.

Videl's Plan

Videl had vaulted down the stairs as soon as she heard the doorbell ring.  She was wearing a nice pair of khaki pants and sneakers with a navy blue T-shirt that had two buttons coming down from the collar on the top.  She opened the door and saw Gohan standing there.  He was wearing a pair of green slacks and a nice, blue button-down T-shirt and shoes.  He waved tiredly.

"Gohan!" Videl said excitedly.

"Hello, Videl-san," Gohan smiled.

"Hang on, we're almost ready," Videl said to him, then called up, "GOTEN!!  Your brother is waiting for you!  Hurry up!!"

A little voice shouted down, "Hang on!!"

Videl chuckled, "Some things will never change."

Gohan smiled wanly.

"Come on in, Gohan," Videl took his arm, "You don't have to stand there while you wait…"

Gohan came in, closing the door behind him.  

Videl led them to a couch in the living area, and sat down, waiting for Goten.

"Gosh…I can't believe the week is over already," Videl struck up a conversation.

"Neither can I," Gohan yawned.

"Did you earn enough?" Videl asked.

"I'm about 100 Zeni short," Gohan sighed.

"So…what does that mean?" Videl bit her lip.  "You won't be able to pay for the house…?"

"If I don't get it to the post office by tomorrow, exactly," Gohan sighed, putting his head in his hands, "I'm screwed over."

Videl felt sorry for him, and gently put an arm around him.  _He worked so hard to do this…_  "Didn't you get overtime pay?"

"Even with overtime," Gohan moaned, "It still isn't enough…."  He broke off and gave a small smile, lifting his head up, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to start out our day off with this kind of talk…"

"Maybe you should work today, then," Videl looked at him, "Instead of taking Goten and I to the park.  You need the money."

"I can work it tonight," Gohan shook his head, "I already promised Goten and you that I'd take you two to the park, and I'm not breaking my promise.  I barely have time for family and friends these days…it'll be nice just to spend an afternoon relaxing."

Videl nodded, unsurely, "Are you sure about that…?  It means working late again……how much do you earn an hour?"

"About 10 Zeni," Gohan replied.

"Wow…big job," Videl mentally did the math, "That means that you'd have to work ALL NIGHT!  Ten hours!"

"Actually," Gohan spoke up, "By the time that the government and taxes are done with me, I would have had to work eleven hours in order to make up for it…"

"I so wish that there was something I can do…," Videl paused, then got up, "I'll be right back.  Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Um…okay…," Gohan blinked.

Videl ran up the stairs as Goten was coming down.

"Where are you going, Videl-neechan?!" Goten frowned.

"To see something!" Videl called back and closed the door.

Goten finished walking down the stairs.  He was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts with sneakers and a bandana around his forehead (not covering his hair, just worn like a headband) that he got from Kai for being good.

Goten went up to his brother and pounced on him, knocking Gohan over backwards onto the rest of the couch.

"Woa…!  Slow down there, Goten!" Gohan chuckled.

"Niichan!!" Goten exclaimed happily, "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"I'm glad to see you too," Gohan smiled, "Though, at this rate, we'll never get to the park."

"Eh?"

"Well, first Videl and I were waiting for you, now you and I are waiting for Videl," Gohan explained.

Goten laughed.

Meanwhile, Videl was emptying every last little bank she had in her room, and checking her secret stash of money.  She counted it up. 

"Sixty-nine…seventy…," Videl counted, "Seventy Zeni?  I thought I had at least ten more…"  She frowned and looked under her bed, "Bingo!"  She grabbed her old dress shoe she never wore and emptied it out, revealing the missing ten Zeni.

"That makes 80 Zeni," Videl smiled, proudly, "And if I play my cards right, then Gohan won't have to work at all.  This is great!"  She paused, "Now, the hard part……getting my dad to lend me 20 Zeni…"

Gohan and Goten were talking about dinosaurs, when Videl came down the stairs.

"Ready yet?" Gohan asked.

"Just a minute," Videl ran across the hall and went through another door.

Gohan and Goten exchanged puzzled glances, then tried to resume their conversation.

"Where's papa?" Videl asked the servant, who was in the gym.

"He went back into his room," the woman replied, "Said something about forgetting something."

"Mou…!" Videl fumed, and ran back out.

"So, niichan," Goten was saying, "How's mommy doing?"

"Oh…um…," Gohan groped for something to say, "She misses you."  _Please buy it…please buy it…_, Gohan was counting on the fact that Goten had inherited his father's brain power for these kind of things.  How could he tell him that the reason why he was 100 Zeni short was because that last hour he would have worked, Chichi went into critical condition and he had to race over.  Things had worked out, but she was still hooked up to the equipment.  That stressed Gohan out even more.  It was hard to 'relax' when his mother was unconscious in the hospital.

Luckily, Goten bought it, "Oh.  We'll have to visit her soon."

Gohan nodded, "She's like that."  _Whew_.

Just then, Videl ran by again.

"Videl-neechan…!" Goten called, "Aren't you coming…?!"

"Hang on!" Videl held up her index finger, "I gotta take care of something, first!"  She sped around the hallway and out of sight.

"Do you suppose we'll ever get to the park?" Goten asked, still staring at where she was.

"I dunno, Goten," Gohan blinked, also staring.

Videl muttered swear words under her breath.  Of all the times, Hercule had to pick this particular time to disappear!  She couldn't find him anywhere!  She paused.  _If I can give Gohan the 100 Zeni he needs, then he can actually get some sleep tonight instead of going into work.  Kami-sama…he looks like a pale reflection of the boy I met a week ago.  He hardly smiles anymore, and when he does, they are forced or half-assed.  He works himself to the bone and can barely stay awake in class because of it, and if he doesn't get 100 Zeni, he'll lose the house until the money is paid.  That's the last thing he needs.  I have 80 Zeni saved up.  If I can somehow convince papa to let me borrow 20 Zeni, then the problem will be solved.  Only problem is…where is papa?_

Videl frowned, thinking.  She took a deep breath, remembering some of the stories Goten told her about ki and sensing people that he learned from Gohan.  _Gohan never had time to teach me yet, but I'll give it a try.  It can't be too hard to sense my father's presence._  She closed her eyes and concentrated.  _Let's see…where are you…?  Where……?  THERE!_  Videl's eyes snapped open, "The study!"  She ran towards it.  _Of course!  When you can't find someone, look in the place they most likely will never be!_  

Hercule had been trying to find a book to show his class, when the door burst open, startling the hell out of him.

"GYAA!" Hercule jumped, then turned around, "Jeez, Videl!  Don't do that!"

Videl panted, then straitened up and went over.

"Um…aren't you supposed to be with Goten and that boy in the park now?" Hercule blinked.

Videl scowled, "His name is 'Gohan', papa.  Just like 'Goten', except with '-han' instead of '-ten'."

Hercule grunted.

"Anyway…," Videl paused.  _How in the world am I going to convince him to lend me the money **now**?!_

"What is it, Videl?" Hercule pulled a book off the shelf, and found it not to his liking, "I have to find this quickly so that I can teach the class.  And you have somewhere to be.  Out with it."

Videl thought.  _How to get him to…?  Well, I think I can secure 10 Zeni easy.  The other 10 won't be so easy._

Videl cleared her throat, "Can I borrow 10 Zeni for the trip to the park?"

"What happened to the 30 Zeni you saved up?" Hercule asked.

_Haha…he has no clue about my secret stash…_Videl resisted the urge to smirk, "I can't find it.  Can I borrow 10 Zeni?  Please, papa?"  She turned puppy-dog eyes on him.

Hercule blinked, "Aw…don't look at me like that, Videl!"

"Please?"

"Um…," Hercule blinked, trying to think.  He wanted to say 'find your own Zeni, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Pretty please, papa?" Videl pouted.

"Okay, okay!!" Hercule shouted, "Just don't look at me like that!!"  he gave her 10 Zeni.

Videl smiled, "Thank you, papa!"  _Now the hard part…getting the other 10 Zeni.  How can I possibly coax 10 more Zeni out of him?_

Hercule glanced at her, "Well…you got your Zeni…shouldn't you be on your way?"

"Oh!  Um…I…," Videl stammered.  _Think, Videl!  You already used Goten's trick that he said he picked up from his friend Trunks!  I've got to use another trick now, or else Gohan will still have to work tonight!_

Hercule looked at her, while she thought fervently.

Goten looked up and yawned, "I wonder what's keeping Videl-neechan."

"I don't know, Goten," Gohan blinked, then looked at the bandana, "Are you planning on wearing that…?"

"Yea!" Goten sniffled.

"I wasn't insulting it!" Gohan stammered, "I think it looks great on you!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Gohan nodded.  It wasn't exactly 'Sunday best', but then again, he was only 7.

"Do you think Trunks's mom will let me show him how to play guitar?" Goten asked.

Gohan grinned, imagining the look on Vegita's face when the loud noise and vibrations shook the house, "It's not his mother I'm worried about, Goten!  It's his father!"

Goten blinked, then got the picture.  He cracked up, laughing, "Imagine the look on Trunks's dad's face!"

Gohan chuckled, "Yea…now you're getting it."

"Hey…niichan…," Goten suddenly got serious.

"Ne?" Gohan blinked.

"When are you and Videl-neechan gonna get married?" Goten asked with obvious feigned innocence.

"W-WHAT?!?!"

Videl sneezed, then continued to think.

Hercule was flipping through the books.

Videl knew that he was close to finding what he wanted, and as soon as he did, he would be out the door.  She growled and looked up.  _Damn it, Videl!  Think!  How can you get another 10 Zeni out of him!?_

"Ah-hah!" Hercule found what he was looking for.

_Shit!  Just say something!_  Videl gulped.

Hercule started to walk out.

"Um…papa!"

Hercule turned around, "What is it, Videl?  You know I have a class to teach in five minutes…!"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but can you please spare another 10 Zeni?" Videl blurted.

"What?!"

"Well," Videl looked at the ground, "You see, Gohan has been working really hard, and…"

"Not this again, Videl!  We went through this already!" Hercule turned away.

"Listen to me!" Videl snapped, "Gohan is 100 Zeni less then what he needs to pay for the house, even after everything he's done!  Please…"

"No."

"I'm only asking for you to lend 10 Zeni to the cause!" Videl stomped a foot.

"And where's the other 90 Zeni coming from?" Hercule growled, "You gonna blackmail me into giving it to you?"

"NO!" it was Videl's turn to shout that word.

"Well, then, where's it coming from…"

"It's just one less hour that Gohan has to work," Videl shot back, "And one more hour of sleep he gets!"

"Enough!  Forget it…!" Hercule started.

Videl was fuming.  _That does it…time to bring out the last resort-big guns._  

Hercule started to walk away.  "The subject is closed, I'm not lending even one Zeni, and I don't want to hear any more…"

"If you don't led 10 Zeni then I'll tell everyone who really beat Cell!" Videl shouted.

Hercule stopped dead in his tracks.  He stammered for a response, "Wh-where did you g-get that, Videl?  I'm the o-one who defeated C-Cell!"

"As if!" Videl rolled her eyes, pointing at him, "I happen to know who really defeated Cell!"  Not wanting to mention any names, she just said simply, "It was the Gold Fighter!  He was the one who defeated Cell!  There's no way that you could have, and I know it!  So do some other people, and the ones who were really there!"

Hercule gulped, "They'd never believe you…"

"Would they…?" Videl gave him a sly smile, "I happen to have proof."  _Yea right…I hope he buys that one, though…_

"P-P-Proof?!  Where?!" Hercule looked around, scared.

"What's the matter, papa?" Videl grinned, "You look awfully nervous for someone who is telling the truth about beating Cell."

Hercule coughed and regained his composure, "Yes…well…um…it was just a…"

"Your excuses may work with the people," Videl narrowed her eyes, "But they don't work with me.  You know that."

Hercule gulped, "Er…I…"

"So…tell me…," Videl started.

"If you tell the people, then you'll probably lose your home, too!" Hercule shouted.

"I doubt it," Videl shook her head, "From my reliable sources, you did actually have a hand in defeating Cell by throwing that head over to the Golden Fighter.  Everyone saw that on the TV.  And, you've won the World Martial Arts Tournament for… what…two years in a row now?  You'll still be rich.  You'll just lose your image."  Videl knew that her father's image was one of the most important things to him.

Hercule looked around, making sure nobody heard the conversation.

Videl smirked and crossed her arms.  "Better hurry up, papa.  You only have one minute before your class starts.  So…what's it gonna be?  Are you going to be nice and give me the 10 Zeni, or are you going to lose everything you've worked for and have the people shun you and be a living embarrassment and a sorry excuse for a father?"

Hercule narrowed his eyes in thought.

"The clock is ticking," Videl smiled.

Gohan and Goten were talking about anything that came to mind this time, when Videl came in.

"Aren't you boys ready yet?" Videl gave them a smirk.

"Bu…you were the one we were waiting for…!" Gohan stammered.

Videl grabbed his arm, "I know!  I was joking!"

"Are you done taking care of what you had to take care of, Videl-neechan?" Goten stood up.

"Yup," Videl nodded, "I sure am.  I'm ready now."

"Okay, then," Gohan smiled, "How would you guys like to travel?  I don't drive, so that leaves us three options…"

"Three?" Videl frowned.  

"We could walk…," Gohan started.

Both Videl and Goten made a face.

"…we could fly…"

They looked up, curious.

"…or we can take Kintou'un," Gohan finished.

"Nimbus?  Who's 'Kintou'un?" Videl frowned.

"A magical cloud," Gohan smiled, "That the pure of heart can ride on."

"If I never saw you in the Cell games blasting that ki of yours and flying around," Videl stared at him, "I wouldn't believe you if you told me that you had a magic cloud."

"Wouldn't that stick out a bit?" Goten asked.

"So would flying, Goten," Gohan grinned.

"So…we're walking?" Videl thought, "It's about fifteen minutes from here."

"Naw…we've wasted an hour already," Gohan shook his head, "We'll try taking Kintou'un."

"Niichan…," Goten tugged at Gohan's shirt, "Can Videl-neechan ride it?"

"I'm sure she can," Gohan smiled as Videl frowned, "She's always trying to help and is honest."

Videl looked at the ground.  _Skip the 'always honest' part…_

"Let's go!" Goten grabbed Gohan's hand, then Videl's hand, "Come on!"  He pulled them towards the door.

"W-wait!" Videl stammered.

Gohan grinned, "Alright!  Let's go!"

They stood in the backyard where there was enough room and cover for them.

"I want to see this magic cloud," Videl couldn't help her curiosity.

"You'll see!" Goten grinned.

"KINTOU'UN!" Gohan shouted.

They waited for a moment, when suddenly, Videl saw a yellow streak that zipped towards them and stopped in front of Gohan.

Videl stared.  There was a yellow, magical cloud hovering above the ground.

Gohan jumped on, and was followed by Goten.

Videl was still staring.

"Come on," Gohan offered his hand, "Need a hand?"

Videl was suddenly unsure, "I…I don't know, Gohan.  It's not like I've been truthful all my life…or nice.  I mean, I was kind of mean to you on your first few days of school…"

"Aw, the past is the past," Gohan held his hand out, "And so what if you've told a lie or two?  Goten's told a million of them, and he can still ride on it!"

"HEY~!" Goten protested.

Videl gulped and took Gohan's hand shakily.

Gohan blinked, then smiled warmly at her, saying in a reassuring voice, "Don't be afraid."

Assured by that one sentence, Videl climbed on, and closed her eyes.  When she discovered that she didn't fall through, she smiled and started to laugh.

"You'd better hang on," Gohan grinned, "We're going to go fast!"

They took off, and Videl grabbed onto Gohan to stop herself from flying off.  "WAUGH!"

Gohan grinned.

"Wee!" Goten laughed.

"Oh…by the way…," Gohan looked at Videl as they started to land in a secluded area of the park for coverage so nobody would see the cloud, "…what exactly were you doing that took so long back at your place?"

Videl blinked, then smiled and poked him on the nose, teasingly.  "That…is a secret."

"How did I know you were going to say that…?" Gohan blushed and smiled.

Videl laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

I know it's short.  I'll try to make the next one a bit longer.  So…do you think that Videl's plan worked?  Do you think she was able to bribe the 10 Zeni out of Hercule?  And if she was, then why can she still ride on Kintou'un?  I'm starting to sound like that annoying person who asks a bunch of questions after an episode of a show.  I'll shut up now.  ;p

Anyway, please review and tell me how this is coming!  Be nice, please!  Thank you!  ^-^


	4. Something Else to Deal With

I don't own DBZ.  One of these days, I'll come up with a catchier disclaimer.  But I'm too tired right now to care.  ;p

Er…no notes that my barely functional brain can comprehend at the moment for this chapter.  So, enjoy!  ^-^

Something Else to Deal With

Goten ran around the fountain in the park, laughing.

"Careful you don't fall in!" Gohan called.

"I am!" Goten called back.

Gohan sighed, sitting on the bench.

"Tired?" Videl asked.

"We've only been here for an hour…I'm sorry," Gohan replied.

Videl rubbed his back, "It's alright."

Gohan smiled, "Thank you."

Videl nodded, then glanced at Goten, "He's so carefree."

"I wish I could have been like that at his age," Gohan stated wistfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Gohan blushed.

They watched Goten play with the animals around him.  

Goten started to tell a story to the animals about Icaris, and it attracted some of the other children, who listened on.  Goten exaggerated the story he was told about the small dinosaur, and didn't mention direct names.  

"Hey…Gohan?" Videl stood up, "Can we go for a walk?  Just the two of us?"

Gohan glanced at Goten, "But…"

"Please?  I want to talk to you about something."

Gohan nodded, "Alright.  Hey, Goten!"

Goten looked up.

"Videl and I are going for a walk.  Stay here and play with the other kids.  Be nice!" Gohan stated.

"Okay, niichan!" Goten waved, then went back to telling his story.

They were quiet as they walked down the path, watching the animals or the trees sway.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Gohan asked.

Videl reached into her pocket and pulled out 100 zeni, "Here."

Gohan blinked stupidly as she put it in his hand, "But…but how……why…?"

"I was able to dig up the money," Videl smiled, "And I want you to have it so you can pay the mortgage on the house."

"Videl…I can't…"

Videl pushed his hands back towards him, "Take it, Gohan."

"Thank you," Gohan whispered, putting it in an envelope and walking over to the mail box there, "I don't know how to thank you enough."  He dropped the letter for the payment in the mail box, only ten minutes before the mail man would come.

"I don't need to be thanked, Gohan," Videl smiled, "I wanted to do it."

Gohan pulled her into a hug, "Thank you."

Videl blinked, surprised, but leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him, "You're very welcome."

They stayed like that for a while, then broke apart.

"We should check on Goten," Gohan smiled.

"Yea," Videl agreed.  She reached out and took Gohan's hand.

He smiled down at her, and they started off.

"That was fun," Videl smiled as they flew on Kintou'un.

"Yea," Gohan nodded, "Hey, would you mind coming to the hospital with Goten and I to visit mom?"

"I don't mind," Videl shook her head.

"Yay!" Goten cheered, "We're gonna see mom!  We're gonna see mom!"

"Slow down!" Gohan laughed, "Or you'll fall off!"

"Kintou'un wouldn't let me fall off," Goten smiled, "It likes me too much!"

"Well, then, hang on!" Gohan grinned, "Let's move, Kintou'un!"

It sped up.  Videl clung to Gohan's arm.

"You okay?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded, "What about you?"

"Being out in the fresh air and flying," Gohan took a deep breath, "I don't feel as tired anymore.  It's energizing, yet relaxing at the same time."

"That's good," Videl smiled, "Just don't push yourself."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Goten was laughing, enjoying the speed, "Weee!!"

Gohan and Videl exchanged looks, then chuckled.

Gohan opened the door to the hospital room.  Goten bounded in, with Gohan and Videl following behind.

Videl felt self-conscious, and stuck close to Gohan as they neared the bed.  Chichi was hooked up to a bunch of different machinery that monitored different stats, and the respirator machine was sitting next to her in case if she needed it.  By the way it was sitting idle, it looked as if it had been used recently.

"Mom?" Goten peered over the bed.

Chichi opened her eyes and smiled.

"How are you feeling, mom?" Gohan asked.

"…better…"

"Gohan took us to the park, mom," Goten smiled, "And I made lotsa friends.  And played with the animals!"

"Really?" Chichi smiled weakly.

"Yea!" Goten grinned the famous Son grin.

Chichi looked at Gohan, "I'm glad…everything is…alright."  She frowned, looking past Gohan, "Um…Gohan…who is that standing…behind you?"

"Hmm?  Oh," Gohan stepped aside, "This is Videl, a very good friend of mine.  Videl, this is my mom."

Videl smiled, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Son."

"Call me 'Chichi'.  It's so nice…that Gohan has a…friend."  Chichi looked at Gohan, "You are…making friends, now.  I'm proud…of you."

Gohan smiled, and took her hand, "Thanks, mom."

Videl felt tears come to her eyes at seeing Gohan's mother so weak.

"I made a cool friend," Goten spoke up, "His name is Kai.  He watches me while Videl-neechan is at school.  He's really neat.  We play guitar, and I found out what the words 'jam out' means.  And, he gave me this neato headband.  Actually, he said it was a banana, but I use it as a headband."

Gohan chuckled, "He means, a 'bandana'."

Chichi smiled, "I'm glad…to hear it."

"By the way, mom," Gohan whispered, "Did they find out what you have yet?"

Chichi smiled sadly.

Gohan got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach at the look.

Videl got the same dreadful feeling as Gohan.

Goten grew silent, aware that something serious is taking place.

"Cancer," Chichi responded, "They found a tumor on my head.  It's from the brain."

"Oh, shit…," Gohan let out his breath, his eyes wide.

Chichi ignored the slip in his language, and reached out.

Gohan took her hand, "Mom…I…"

Chichi shook her head, "It's…alright."

"But," Goten protested, "you're gonna come back, right?  You'll get better?"

Chichi smiled, but her eyes shone with sadness, "I don't know.  They said that they'd try to treat it, but it may already be too late.  I'm sorry."

Goten gripped the sheets coming down the bed, "Wha…what do you mean, it may be too late?"

Gohan kept his gentle grip on his mother's hand, pushing back tears.

"I may die, Goten," Chichi whispered.

"No!" Goten sobbed, "Mom!  You'll pull through!  You're tough!  You'll be okay!"

Chichi smiled.

Gohan let a couple of tears slip down his face, "Goten's right."

"I'm sorry," Chichi shook her head slowly, "It may already be too late.  They're going to remove the tumor tomorrow at around noon time, but it may have already spread."

Goten cried out and sunk to the floor, sobbing.

Gohan stood there, numbed by the news.

Videl couldn't take it anymore.  She walked out of the room quietly and leaned against the wall, silently crying.

That was just about how Gohan and Goten found her when they came out of the room.

Videl was sitting on the floor outside the room.  Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were holding them there.  Her head was buried in her arms and she was sobbing.

Gohan knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Videl?"

Videl looked up, her eyes red from crying, "I'm sorry, Gohan.  I didn't mean to walk out…"

"It's alright," Gohan offered his hand.

Videl took it and stood up.

Goten was quiet, not saying anything.  He was gripping Gohan's pant leg tightly.

Videl wiped her eyes.

"Ready to go home?" Gohan whispered.

"No," Videl shook her head, "I…I think I need some fresh air."

Gohan put an arm around her, and was surprised to find her shaking a bit.  His eyes shone with tears, "You're right.  Let's get going."

Gohan dropped Videl and Goten off at the Satan estate.

Goten hugged his brother, then went inside to get ready for bed.

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan, "Thank you for everything, Gohan."

"I should thank you," Gohan whispered back.

Videl shook her head, "I'm so sorry about your mother…"

Gohan shook his head, "You've apologized at least a dozen times, Videl.  Relax.  I'm sure she'll pull through.  It'll be alright, I'm sure of it."  _I wish I believed my own words…_

Videl nodded, sniffling, "You're right."  

They embraced one more time before Videl went inside and Gohan flew off into the crisp dusk.  The sun was starting to set as Gohan flew home to actually get some sleep before he went to the hospital the next day to see how the operation goes.

Unfortunately, he didn't get much sleep.  He kept on thinking about what his mother told him.  _If they have to operate on her brain, then they're going to have to practically put a piece back into the skull when they're done.  I hope mom'll be alright…_He felt tears roll down his cheeks, and he lay awake for most the night before falling into a restless sleep at around four in the morning.  And he was getting up at seven.

Gohan arrived at the hospital, and was able to see his mother before the operation.  She was very nervous.

"It'll be alright, mom," Gohan took her hand, "You'll see.  I'll be in the waiting room the entire time."

Chichi smiled nervously, "I'm just so…I don't know…"

"Everything will be fine," Gohan soothed, "Now, you just relax.  It'll all be over soon.  Then, we'll all be able to get on with our lives the way it should be.  Don't worry, mom."

Chichi sighed, "You're right."

The door opened, and a couple of doctors came in.

"I'll have to ask you to leave and go to the waiting room, son," the doctor put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and turned him towards the door.

"Relax, mom!  I love you!" Gohan called out, and then walked to the waiting room.

It was a long, hard wait.  Gohan sat in one of the seats.  He saw all sorts of people pass by.  He saw some grieving for others, or praying for their loved one's safety.  He sighed and 'found something interesting on the floor'.  He couldn't stand to look over anymore.

An hour went by with no word.  He stood up and went to the reception desk.  By now (with all the visits he had paid), they knew who he was.

The woman, Sakura Taradu, smiled, "Hello, Gohan.  Can I help you?"

"Is there any word on the progress of my mom's operation?" Gohan asked.

"Hold on," Sakura checked, "Mmm…nope.  None yet."

"Thank you, anyway," Gohan went back to his seat.

Gohan sighed, and sent up a silent prayer.  _Dad…Dende…whoever can hear me……please don't let my mom die.  Chichi Son.  Please let her be okay.  I know I'm not religious or observant, and I know that I've been in the middle of some really strange things.  But, please, don't let her die.  _

Gohan looked up and sighed.  _Well, I could collect the dragon balls…if I could.  But I can't leave mom right now.  Goten's too young to go by himself, and even if Videl went with him, it's not only dangerous but it takes more then one day to gather all of the balls.  By then, it may be too late.  I guess I'll have to wait like everyone else does._

Another hour went by.  Then another.  Gohan didn't know how long he had been sitting there, wide awake, unable to do anything else but sit inside depressing thoughts in his head.  He was just about ready to burst into tears and smile at the same time and had no clue why.  Maybe he held too much inside of him.  Maybe he was stirring in dark and depressing thoughts for too long.  Either way, he wanted to laugh and cry hysterically at the same time.  And it scared him.  

There was one thing he did know.  Whoever had said 'no news is good news' should be shot.

It had been well over three hours…they were coming into the fourth now…and there was no word, good or bad, of Chichi's status.  And frankly, it was knowing on his already worn-thin nerves.

He felt cooped up.  He wanted to kick, scream, punch something, strangle something, cry, laugh, and smile at the same time.  And quite frankly, it scared him to death.  He didn't understand his own feelings and emotions.  He also knew that if something didn't happen soon, he'd crack.

Gohan stopped counting, but was guessing that they had gone into a fifth hour.  He was pacing the room when a doctor walked by.

"Hey!  Hey!" Gohan flagged the man down.

The doctor turned to him, "Yes?"

"Is there any word about my mom's operation?  Chichi Son," Gohan stated.

The man looked at his clipboard, "Oh.  There was a complication, and she's going in for treatment…"

"Complication?!  What do you mean 'complication'?!  Was the tumor removed?!  Is she still alive…?!" Gohan bombarded the poor man with questions.

The doctor held up his hand, "One at a time, please.  I can't tell you what kind of complication.  The tumor was removed without much trouble.  She is still alive…"

Gohan growled, his eyes gleaming, "I asked you once, and this is the last time……what kind of complications…?!"

"The tumor spread," the scared doctor got out, "And we need to keep her in treatment.  If you stick around here, young lad, then you'll miss school tomorrow because this is going to take all night and more."

Gohan backed off and sat down, numb.

"I'm sorry, lad," the doctor shook his head, then continued down the hall.

Gohan decided not to tell Goten about it.

Videl stretched.  School was very boring today.  And it didn't even start yet.

"You're early, Videl," Erasa observed.

"Well, let's just say I got a wake-up call at six a.m," Videl sighed, remembering that Goten had came tearing into the room and insisted that there was a monster under the bed.  Gohan hadn't come by to pick Goten up, so they were stuck with him until after school when he'd be picked up and brought to Bulma's so Gohan could go to work.  

Videl frowned.  She hadn't even heard from Gohan since Saturday night.

"Speaking of early," Sharpener interrupted her thoughts, "Look who else is early."

Gohan walked in the door, looking like he had been through hell.  And looking like he didn't get any sleep; like a walking zombie.  He walked slowly, but the scariest thing was the lack of light in his eyes.  He put his books down and sat down, just staring ahead.

"Morning!" Erasa smiled.

Gohan didn't hear her.

"Um…Earth calling Gohan," Erasa waved a hand in front of his face, "Gohan, come in!"

Still no response.

"Gohan!" Erasa called, "What planet are you in?  Wake up…!"

Gohan blinked and looked over, "Oh…hey.  Sorry, I didn't hear you.  Did you say something?"

Erasa shook her head, "Nevermind."

Videl now sat next to Gohan because the teacher thought that she would be better at keeping Gohan awake in class then Erasa, who tended to sleep or go off into her own world during class as well.  All the teacher did was switch Erasa and Videl's seats.

"Gohan," Videl looked at her friend from where she was sitting on the desk, "You didn't call at all yesterday.  And you didn't come to pick up Goten.  You are coming today, right?"

Gohan rubbed an eye, "Wha…?  Oh, sure thing, Videl…"

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Videl frowned.

Gohan blinked, "What…?"

"YO!" Videl shouted in his ear.

"Gyaa…!" Gohan jumped a few feet in the air and fell onto the chair, which toppled and sent him onto the floor just as the teacher walked in.

"I see you're energetic today," the teacher eyed Gohan, "That's good.  Then I can give you that extra chapter I've been wanting to give."

The class groaned.

"Now, the floor isn't a play area…," the teacher growled, "GET UP!"

Gohan sprung up and was as stiff as a board as the teacher walked over to him.

"Not a good way to start the morning, Gohan," the teacher stated, "I hope you pay attention, because you're going to need it for your assignment!"

"Y-yes sir!" Gohan stammered.

The teacher nodded, "Good."

The rest of the class laughed.

Videl had taken her seat, and felt horrible that she accidentally got Gohan in trouble and didn't even speak up for him.

"Take your seat, Gohan," the teacher stated as he pulled out the lesson plans, "Now, everyone turn to page 174 and we'll begin…"

Gohan sat down and blew out his breath.  

The teacher was busy reading, and the kids were getting restless.  Erasa was daydreaming again, Sharpener wasn't paying attention, a couple of kids were doodling, and just a select few were actually taking notes.

Gohan was spaced out.  He didn't hear a word of what the teacher was saying.  The room was either too hot or too cold, but he didn't notice.  The teacher occasionally called on other kids who weren't paying attention and the rest of the class laughed, but he didn't notice.  He also didn't notice the teacher calling his name five or six times.

"MR. SON GOHAN!!"

Gohan was startled, and looked up and saw the teacher inches away from his face.  "Eh…?"  He didn't even give a start this time.  He felt too drained to do that.

"Gohan, do you know how long I've been calling your name?" the teacher growled.

"No," Gohan yawned.  And he didn't care, either…

"For two minutes," the teacher responded, "And since you wasted my time, you're going to make it up.  Take those water buckets and stand in the hall, now!"

Gohan nodded and blearily made it down the stairs, nearly falling after tripping over his own feet, something which made the rest of the class laugh at.  He then picked up the water buckets and went into the hall, closing the door behind him.

The teacher quieted down the laughing class, and started again.

Videl looked out in worry, chewing at the end of her pen.  Gohan seemed too out of it.  

A few minutes went by.

Videl couldn't take it anymore.  She stood up, "May I be excused to use the bathroom?"

The teacher nodded, "Of course, Videl."

Videl went down the steps and went out the door, closing it behind her.

She looked around and saw Gohan laying on the ground on his front, the water buckets on their sides with the water in puddles around him and he was weakly gripping one of the handles.  He shivered occasionally despite the fact that he was obviously unconscious, and his face was flushed terribly.

"Oh…Kami-sama…," Videl's breath caught in her throat.  It took her a moment to get her thinking skills back, and she burst through the door to the classroom.

Everyone looked up at her.

"Emergency!" Videl shouted.

"What's the matter?" the teacher asked.

"Gohan's unconscious or something!" Videl pointed, "Something's wrong!  He's just laying there!"

The class started whispering, and some concerned people stood up and tried to see out the door.

The teacher held up his hand, "I'll be right back.  Behave."  He went out the door, leaving the curious and concerned students behind.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes.  _Where am I…?  It's so bright…_

Something cold went on his forehead, making him shiver.  _It's so cold…am I in the arctic…?_

Someone was calling his name.  _That's a nice voice…sounds familiar…_

"Gohan…?  Gohan…?  Gohan…?"

Gohan opened his eyes all the way and blinked away bleariness.  He looked around and saw that he was in the nurse's office, laying in one of the beds with the covers around him.  Videl sat on a chair near the bed, tears in her eyes.

"V-Videl…?" Gohan whispered.  His voice felt dry and raspy.  

"You're okay!" Videl sobbed, "My gosh, you scared me!"

"Sorry," Gohan whispered.  He wanted to take her hand, but he didn't even have enough energy to move.  He looked around with his eyes, "How long have I been out?"

"Try eight hours," Videl stated, "You passed out in the hall and you've been out since.  It's after four in the afternoon."

"Shit…," Gohan groaned, slowly sitting up, "…I have to get to work…and pick up Goten…and see how mom's doing…"

"No, Gohan," Videl shook her head, "I won't let you."

"Huh?" Gohan blinked, sitting up.  "What do you mean…?"

"Gohan," Videl responded, "We had to call the paramedics on you earlier today."

Gohan blinked, then looked startled, "Wha…?!"

"You were running a fever of 105.6," Videl stated, "And you were breathing sporadically.  They nearly took you to the hospital.  But they were able to lower your fever and hook you up to a respirator here, so there was no need.  When your temperature passed back into the 104 zone, they left.  Gohan, your fever is still at 104.  You can't go to work like that.  The only place you should be is in bed."

Gohan slowly started to stand up, "But…I have to…"  he started to sink back down, dizziness overwhelming him.

Videl caught him, "Easy.  You can come stay at my house, Gohan.  I'm not letting you go to work or anywhere that doesn't involve you resting in a bed and getting better.  And, I don't want you to be home by yourself when you're this sick.  I mean, goodness, you collapsed!  We had to call the paramedics!  We're probably the only ones still in the school.  Come on.  Lean on me.  We'll take the nurse's door out.  I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you," Gohan was too weak to argue.

Videl helped him out of the building, then into the mini-copter she had.  She strapped him in since he still seemed to be in a daze and completely out of it.  She closed the door and got into the driver's side, then strapped in, closed the door, and turned on the copter.  They lifted off.

Videl helped Gohan into the house, where Hercule was waiting for his daughter's return with Goten and Kai.

"Niichan!" Goten yelped before anyone else had the chance to when he saw his brother.  He ran over to him, "What happened to him…?!"  Tears were in his eyes.

"He's very sick, Goten," Videl responded.

"Videl…," Hercule stood up, "Why are you so late in coming home…?"

"I was watching Gohan," Videl indicated the half-unconscious boy she was supporting, "Papa, he's really, really sick.  He can't go home because there's nobody there to take care of him.  Please let him say with us."

Hercule paused, and didn't look too happy.  He already had the boy's brother to deal with.

"Please, papa," Videl whispered, "He's running a fever of over 104.  He needs to rest.  He's so weak he couldn't even walk to the door by himself.  Please."

Hercule looked over at Gohan, who looked worse then Videl described.  Kai had gone over and helped to support Gohan because Videl was carrying just about all his weight.

Hercule nodded, "Alright.  He can stay.  But only until he gets better, you hear?!"

"Thank you, papa," Videl smiled, "You're the best."  She and Kai started to lead him to one of the guest rooms, and between the both of them and help from Goten, managed to get Gohan settled in bed and somehow got him to take the medicine and drink some water before he passed out again.

Videl opted to stay with him, and Goten wanted to as well.  Kai had band practice, and bid farewell to them.

Hercule came up and went into the room.  It was just too quiet and…morbid in the house.

"Videl…?" Hercule questioned.

Videl turned around and smiled a bit, "Hello, papa."

Hercule went over.  Goten had fallen asleep in his chair, and Gohan was still sleeping.

Hercule looked at Gohan, who was sweating yet shivering and flushed with fever.  He was also mumbling incoherent things.  It sounded like apologies to his mother and brother.  And he seemed to be begging his father's forgiveness, and kept on repeating 'it's my fault, I'm sorry, dad' over and over.

Just then, he stirred and woke up.

"Gohan!" Videl took his hand, "How are you feeling?"

Gohan moaned, "Like I was run over by a tank fifty times."  He looked around, "Where am I, now…?"

"You're at my place.  Remember me telling you that you can't go to work with such a high fever?"  Videl said.

Gohan looked thoughtful, "Something like that…I don't remember much of when I woke up."

"I told you they had to call the paramedics…you were out for eight hours…remember now?" Videl asked.

Hercule was incredulous to her statement.  _Gohan is more ill then Videl had said.  She didn't mention anything about paramedics!_

"I vaguely remember something like that," Gohan replied, "Is it alright for me to be staying here?  I mean, I don't want to impose…"

"It's no trouble."

Videl glanced behind her, surprised.  Her father was the one who had said it.

"Gosh," Gohan turned exhausted eyes to him, "I'm sorry to drop in on you like this, sir.  I don't want to cause any trouble…"

"It's fine," Hercule shook his head, "You can stay here as long as it takes for you to recover."

Gohan blinked, "Thank you…thank you very much, sir…"

Hercule shook his head, "It's nothing.  Would you like anything to eat?  Drink?"

"No thank you," Gohan smiled tiredly, "I appreciate it.  Thank you."

Hercule nodded, "Well, I'll be in the gym if you guys need anything.  Take care."  With that, he left the room.

Gohan looked at Videl, "Am I delirious, or did your father just act nicely to me?"

Videl was still staring at where her father had walked off, "If you're delirious, then I must be, too, because I saw it as well."

Videl watched Gohan as he slept.  He looked so peaceful.  It was the most relaxed she had seen him for weeks.  Goten was playing quietly with Kai, respecting his brother's illness.  As it was, Gohan's fever had gone down significantly.  It was at 102.4 last they checked.  Videl smiled, and brushed some stray locks of hair out of his eyes.  _He's so cute like that._  She blushed at her own thoughts.  _I can't believe I'm thinking like this!  Next thing you know, I'll be wearing a dress!  Yuck!_  Videl looked at the clock and sighed.  She really didn't want to wake Gohan up, but it was time for him to take his medicine.

"Gohan…?" Videl whispered, gently shaking him, "Gohan?"

Gohan mumbled something incoherent and rolled over.

"Gohan!" Videl pushed him again.

"Eh…?" Gohan blearily opened his eyes and then rubbed the sleep from them, "Wha…?"

"You need to take your medicine," Videl handed him a glass of water and two pills, "Are you hungry?"

Gohan popped both pills into his mouth and drank them down with the water.  He nodded, "I suppose I am…"

Videl smiled, "I'll ask dad to get you something."

"Thank you, Videl," Gohan smiled, his eyes closing again.

"Don't fall back asleep!" Videl groaned, turning a light on, "I spent five minutes trying to wake you up!"

Gohan chuckled at her exasperation.

"Geez…," Videl grinned, "I'll be right back."  She exited the room.

Gohan lay back and took a deep, shaky breath.  He glanced at the clock.

7:54pm

Gohan sighed.  _No wonder why I'm so hungry.  It's late.  I've been out for that long…?_

Videl came in the room with a tray of steaming soup.  "Here.  Try this."

Gohan sat up, propped up by pillows, and took the spoon.  He blew on it, then tasted it.  His face lit up, and he took another bite.

"Slow down or you'll drown!" Videl laughed, "I take it you like it."

Gohan nodded eagerly and polished it off in less then two minutes.  "That was great, Videl!"

Videl smiled, "I'll tell the cook you said so.  You sound a lot better."  She put a hand to his forehead, "Let me take your temperature."

Gohan whimpered.

Videl laughed, "Now, now.  It's only for a moment!" she stuck the device in his ear and pressed the button, then removed it and looked at it.  She nodded.

"So?"

"You're alive," Videl smiled, putting the thermometer down, "101.8.  You're getting better.  It was probably exhaustion.  A good night's sleep and plenty of rest and fluids should help you out, there."

"Wow…you know a lot about first-aid…"

"Being a volunteer with the police isn't just bashing criminals," Videl wiggled her index finger at him, "I also have to learn medical skills!"

"That sure comes in handy!" Gohan smiled.

Videl nodded, "Yup."  She picked up the tray.

Gohan leaned back, "Sorry to impose like this…"

"I already told you," Videl started out, "It's fine.  Don't worry about it."

"It means a lot to me."

"I know," Videl shrugged, "I don't mind it, myself.  It's nice having you over.  Even if you are sick."

Gohan chuckled, and smiled, closing his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Videl demanded.

"Nothing," Gohan smiled.

Videl sighed and turned out the light, "I'm going to get ready for bed now.  Get some rest."

There was a pause.

Videl nodded and started out.

"Videl…?"

Videl paused at the door, "Yea?"

"Good night."

Videl smiled, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks.  Her voice came out passionate, "Good night, Gohan.  Feel better."  With that, she closed the door and exited the room, feeling lighter for some reason.  She smiled and nearly skipped to her room.

Her thoughts were of Gohan before she fell into a blissful sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Gomen nasai!  I know it took a while to get this chapter out.  I've been doing a LOT of college prep and such, and haven't had much time for my fics.  And every time I sat down to write some more, I couldn't figure out what to write!  Blank!  That's what it was!  Very, very frustrating.  I have an idea for the next chapter.  If I get to work on it, it should be out soon.  But I just want to remind everyone reading this that I have a lot of college prep to do.  So, I may not have that much time to work on my fics.  I _will_ finish this series, however.  Definitely.  

Anyway, please review!  Arigatou gozaimasu!  ^-^


	5. Gohan's Trust and Goten's Mission

Lesse…I don't own DBZ.  I do own Koorita, who I made up, but she doesn't stick around long enough.  Oh, and I own the old squirrel.  I'm pretty sure I own the riddle, too.  I know there are plenty of riddles with that answer, but I kinda just made that one up in my head.

Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out.  

This chapter centers mainly around Goten.  

Oh, a little note…the 'Nyoi-Bou' is the real name for the Power Pole (in the dub, that's the translation).  I use the name 'Nyoi-Bou' for it, so that's what it means.

Well, you're probably waiting for me to get on with the story already, so here it is!

Gohan's Trust and Goten's Mission

Gohan stared at the ceiling of the Satan residence.  The room he was staying in was nice, but was so big it made him a bit uncomfortable.  Not only that, but his mother's condition was deteriorating.  He had called the hospital that morning and found out about it.  She wasn't going to survive.  It was too late.  That's what they said at the hospital.  Gohan had been in a depressed, 'I'm not speaking to anyone' mood since then.  It managed to thoroughly piss off Videl, who had given up on getting him to talk.  On the other hand, Hercule was secretly (well, not really, since Videl, Gohan, and Goten knew about it) paying the mortgage on Gohan's house.

Gohan sighed and turned over.  _It's my fault…and now Videl's mad at me, to boot.  Goten knows about the entire situation.  That curious kid was listening on.  He's been withdrawn.  He just doesn't have the same spunk in him that he used to._  Gohan sighed and looked at the clock.  3:27pm.  Videl would be back from school soon.

The door opened, and Videl came in, "Gohan…?"

Gohan turned towards her.

"You hungry…?  I brought you a sandwich," Videl brought over the tray.

Gohan sighed and sat up, nodding.  He bit into the sandwich and ate absentmindedly.

Videl watched him.

Gohan slowly chewed, thinking.  _Bulma has been visiting mom frequently.  Wait a minute…Bulma!  Why didn't I think of it before!  But how am I going to ask her if I'm like this…?  I can't make a trip in my condition…not even if I take Kintou'un.  But that means…_

"GOHAN!"

Gohan blinked, "Oops…sorry, Videl.  Were you trying to tell me something?"

"I said," Videl repeated, "That I got your homework from the teachers.  But you don't have to do it right away if you still don't feel well.  I also…"  She grew quiet.

"Yea?"

"I got…an update," Videl looked at the ground, unable to suppress the tears, "About your mom."

Gohan gulped and nodded her to continue.

"She…she's dying, Gohan," Videl whispered, walking over to the bed and hugging him, "I'm so sorry…"

Gohan was quiet for a moment, then gently held her back, "Don't give up hope, Videl…"

"How can you say that?" Videl whispered, sniffling, "Your mom is dying, Gohan.  She's the only one…you…you have left."

"I have a plan," Gohan smiled, pulling apart, "And it may work.  Where's Goten?"

"Last I saw, he was sulking in the guest room…," Videl started.

"Can you ask him to come see me?  A-S-A-P," Gohan instructed.

"Um…sure," Videl blinked.  She didn't know what he had up his sleeve, but she was going to find out.  "Why?"

"I'll fill you in after I tell Goten," Gohan stated, "Please?"

Videl paused, "I want to know…"

"Do you trust me?"

Videl hesitated, then nodded and left, "I'll get him."

"Thanks, Videl," Gohan smiled.

"What is it, niichan?" Goten asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed across from his brother.

"Goten," Gohan smiled, "I have an idea that may save mom's life."

"Really?!" Goten brightened immediately.

"Yes," Gohan nodded seriously, "But it's up to you, Goten."

Goten gulped, "M-me…?"

Gohan nodded, "I need you to go get the dragon balls."

"Me?!" Goten squeaked, "B-but, Gohan, I can't…!"

"I know your knowledge is limited," Gohan smiled, "But take Kintou'un.  Go to Bulma's house, and ask for the Dragon Radar.  She'll know what you're talking about.  Got it so far?  Repeat it."

"Take Kintou'un…," Goten counted, "Ask Trunks's mom about the Dragon Radon…"

"Radar," Gohan corrected.

"Ask about the Dragon Radar," Goten corrected himself.

Gohan nodded, "Right.  Ask if Trunks can help you.  Repeat back."

"Take Kintou'un…," Goten put one finger down, "…ask Trunks's mom about the radar…get Trunks to help me find the balls."  He smiled, "Got it!"

"Great," Gohan nodded, "Bring them back here when you get all seven.  Understand?"

Goten nodded, then grew sad, "But, Gohan, I don't know if Trunks and I can do it in time to save mom…"

"You can," Gohan put his hands on Goten's shoulders, "I know you can."

"But…"

"Listen to me," Gohan smiled, "You're Son Goten.  The son of Goku, the strongest man in the universe.  The best little brother I could ask for.  The son of Chichi, the strongest woman next to 18 and Videl.  You're strong, Goten.  It's time to show us what you're made of."

"Okay…!  But what if I don't get it back in time?" Goten pouted.

"You can," Gohan nodded.  He didn't want to send his little brother on something as dangerous as a dragon ball hunt, especially at the tender age of seven.  But he had no choice.  And…, "I believe in you, Goten.  You can do it."

Goten wiped away his tears and saluted, "Aye-aye, niichan!  I'll do it!"

Gohan smiled, "Atta boy.  Now, get going!"

"Right!" Goten nodded, and ran out, "See ya!"

"Bye!" Gohan smiled.

A voice spoke up from behind the open door, "So…you going to explain?"

Gohan started, "Geez…it's just you, Videl…"

Videl stepped out, "What's going on?"

Gohan sighed, "Well…"

"Don't you trust me?" Videl asked.

"Of course I do!" Gohan nodded, then grew quiet, "Okay, I'll tell you.  No use denying the truth.  There's an old legend…not many people have heard of it.  Ever heard of 'dragon balls'?"

"No," Videl shook her head.

"Well," Gohan told the story, "A long time ago, Kami, the once guardian of the Earth, created seven magic balls.  Each one had one more star in the middle then the other, all the way up to seven stars.  After a difficult battle, a new guardian of the Earth was able to change the balls.  So now, whoever gathers the seven balls together will summon Shenlong, the Eternal Dragon, and get any two wishes they want.  Before Dende, it was only one wish.  But he changed it to two."

"Any…two…wishes…?" Videl's mouth hung open.

Gohan nodded, "As long as its in the dragon's power to do so."

"No way," Videl shook her head.

"I'm telling the truth," Gohan stated seriously.

One look on his face told her that he was.  

"And you sent Goten to…?" Videl frowned.

"Well," Gohan spoke up, "I'm in no condition to go on a dragon ball hunt.  But Goten is.  And, it'll give him something to cling to.  Some hope that mom may survive.  That the dragon can heal her.  And, I'm sure when he gets into it, he'll forget about his worries."

Videl smiled, "You're very kind to your brother."

Gohan returned the smile, "I try to be…"

Videl sat on the bed, "I wish I had a little brother…"

Gohan broke into laughter.

"What's so funny…?" 

"Oh, having a little brother isn't too bad," Gohan grinned, "It's nice and all…but…"

"But?"

"He may look cute," Gohan chuckled, "But just wait until you're trying to do something and you get interrupted every two minutes by a rowdy little boy asking you to play with him or look at the bug he just caught."

Videl laughed, "I see your point."

Gohan nodded.  He smiled.  

"Hello!!" Goten called at the Brief's place.

The door opened, to reveal Bulma, "Goten!  Hi!  What brings you here…?"

"I'm on a mission!" Goten stated cheerfully, "Gohan told me to ask you for the Dragon Radar."

"The Dragon Radar, huh?  Hang on, I'll get it."

"Where's Trunks?" Goten looked inside the house.

"Vegita took him on a training journey," Bulma sighed, then shook her head, "I'll be right back."  She disappeared from the doorway.

"Okay," Goten shrugged.  He looked around.  It was a warm day, and he was determined not to let his brother down.  _He's counting on me!  I'm gonna come through for him!_  

"Goten?  Here," Bulma handed him the circular device, "Look.  Here's how it works.  You press this button to get a reading.  You pull it to zoom out, and press it to zoom in.  Got it?"

"Got it!" Goten nodded, "Then I'm off!"

Bulma nodded.  She didn't need to ask why Gohan sent his brother to get the Radar.  With Chichi dying, it was only a matter of time.  She offered Goten a smile.  _Gohan has a lot of faith in his brother.  _

"Buh-bye, Bulma!" Goten waved, getting on the cloud that was waiting for him, "See ya!"  He pressed the button on the radar, then grinned and zipped off.

Bulma stood there for a moment.  _I wish Trunks was here to go with you.  It's a lot of pressure for someone your age.  But, hey, you're the son of Goku.  We're all counting on you, Goten.  Good luck._  She closed the door and went inside.

Goten zipped around on the cloud, looking around, "It's right here somewhere……oh!  We have one at my house!  Let's go home, Kintou'un!"

They landed by the house, and Goten jumped off and ran inside, grabbing the four star ball they kept on a mantle as a memento of Goku.  "Dad…"  Goten shook his head, then ran out and jumped on the cloud.  _I can't think about it right now.  But…dad…if you're up there…please help me do this._  He felt a warm feeling inside of him that radiated in him and made him feel more confident.  He grabbed the Nyoi-Bou and tied it around his chest so it rested in its holder on his back.  After putting the ball in a pouch and tying it to the black belt around his waist, he leapt back onto the cloud, and raced off towards the next ball.  

The next one was somewhere in the middle of the desert.  Goten stood in the sand covered land, and stared.  How was he supposed to find something the size of a baseball in a desert the size of the ocean?  It was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack!

Goten suddenly remembered that he had the radar, and pushed the button in to zoom in.  He saw the blinking ball on the radar that showed where he was, then the blinking dot that showed where the ball was.  Deciding that it would be easier to find without the cloud, he got off of Kintou'un and started to walk in the direction the radar was pointing to on foot.  He started to hum a tune he had heard Kai play as he walked, looking at the radar.  

Goten looked around.  "It's somewhere around here…"  He looked around.  "Um…question is…where…?  Even better, who am I talking to…?"

A lizard walked past.

"Hey, buddy!" Goten bent down next to it, "Have you seen anything that looks like this?"  He pulled the four star ball out of his bag.

The lizard cocked its head at the ball, then continued to walk.

"Hey!" Goten called, running after it, "Don't go away!  Have you seen anything that looks like that ball I showed you…?!"

The lizard sped up, sweatdropping, to get away from the loud kid.

"Hullo!!" Goten called, running after it, "Wait up!  Come on…!"

Just then, Goten tripped over something and went sprawling face first into the sand.  He pushed himself up.

"Blech! Puh-too-ie!  Yuck!" He spat out sand, then sat on his butt, brushing the sand out of his hair as well.  He crossed his arms and looked around.  The sun beat down on him, and he flopped back on the ground to lay on his back and think.  He didn't have much time, when there was a vortex under him and he was pulled down into the sand.

Goten held his breath.  It was all he could do.  There was a river of sand all around him, moving and churning, carrying him around.  He had no clue how this could exist under the ground, but he didn't think of it.  He was good at holding his breath, like his brother was, but there was a limit to even how long he could hold his breath for.  And, it wasn't water he was in, it was sand.  

It stung his eyes, making him close them.  His hand struck something hard as he flailed around, and he grabbed onto its smooth surface, holding it tight.  His face started to turn red as he was holding his breath too long.  Agitated, he thrashed around again, feeling his energy build.  With a shout, golden energy surrounded him, and his hair stuck up and turned a gold color as well.  He shot a beam downwards, and heard it hit bottom, then bounce up.  He braced himself, and got hit by the beam, which sent him back out of the sand pit and into the air.  He flopped down on the sand, coughing and gasping for breath, then went out of Super Saiyan mode.  He wiped the sand and tears from his eyes and spat out sand that had gone in his mouth.  He then opened his eyes, realizing that he still held onto the smooth object.  He blinked, then laughed.  It was the two star ball!  He pulled open his pack, and made sure the four star ball was in there.  He started to panic when he didn't see it, but then saw it laying in the sand where he had dropped it when he tripped.  He picked it up, and put both that and the new ball in his pouch.

Goten pulled the radar out of his pocket, along with some sand.  He clicked it on.  He pulled the knob on the top.  He pulled it again.  One more pull revealed the blinking dot of another Dragon Ball.

"Okay!" Goten nodded, then wiped sweat off his face, "Whew…I hope the next place it cooler then this…"

Goten's teeth chattered, and he shuffled to keep warm.  When he wanted something cooler, he didn't want the arctic!  He was stepping through a snowy cave, looking around for any sign of the ball.  Just then, he slipped on some ice, and went sliding down a steep incline.  

"Woa…!" Goten yelped as he zoomed down it.  He kept on gaining speed as he slid down and down.

"AAAAAHHH!" Goten shouted in fear and exhilaration.  Especially when he saw the wall of ice coming up.  Bracing himself and turning Super, he plowed through it and fell down a small drop, landing in a bank of snow.

Goten opened his eyes, and pulled himself to the top of the snow pile.  He looked around, and saw ice crystals, stalagmites, stalactites, and shimmering snow filling the room he was in.  

"Wow…," Goten whispered, his breath coming out in front of him in a wisp of white.  It was a winter wonderland, and it was pretty.  Goten pulled himself out of the snow bank, reverting back to normal, and slid down the snow, then sat and marveled at the beauty of the place.  He stood up, and started to walk around it.  It was amazing.  Even the floor was sparkling like the walls.  He didn't know where the light was coming from, but reflecting off the icy walls, it lit up the entire cave, adding more dazzle to the beauty of it.  He passed ice crystals bigger then he was, that were shining with the colors of the rainbow.  

Goten was almost completely enticed by the view.  He stood there, watching.

_Goten!_

Goten gave a start, and looked around.  He scratched his head, positive that he heard a man's voice call his name.  He frowned.  _Who would be calling me?  Daddy…?  Could it be him…?  Daddy…?  That's right!  I can't sit here and enjoy the view!  I have to find the Dragon Ball!_  Goten pulled out the radar, and clicked into short range.  He started to walk, when the entire cave rumbled.  He stumbled around, then fell over.  "What…what…what…!?"

The wall burst down, revealing a woman.  She was dressed in a skimpy white outfit, and had blue skin.  She had two wings on her back, and long, blond hair.  Her purple eyes bore into Goten, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Huh?" Goten frowned.

"Why aren't you asleep!?" the woman demanded.

Goten blinked at her "What do you mean?"

"This cave is mine!  I wait for people to foolishly come here, then dazzle them with beauty!  Intoxicating them so that they just stand there and look at it!  After a while, they pass out from the cold weather, and I have my victims!" the lady revealed pointed teeth.

"That's not nice," Goten stated.

"You were supposed to die, too!!" the lady growled, "I am Koorita!  The Ice Demon!  And you are going to be my meal whether you like it or not!!" with that, she launched herself at Goten.

Goten stared at her for a moment, then grinned and leapt into the air, "Nya-nya!  Missed me!"  He landed unharmed as she spun around.

"Why…you……die!" Koorita threw a blue beam at him.

"Yow!" Goten dodged it, and watched in horror and amazement as it froze the rock, "I don't wanna be a Popsicle…!"

"Then you should have died quietly!" Koorita threw another beam at him.

Goten narrowed his eyes, and leapt up into the air, pulling the Nyoi-Bou free from its holder and coming down with it bared.

Koorita pulled out a sword, and parried it, surprised when it didn't split in two.

Goten landed away from her, holding the Bo, and got into a defensive position, "My brother and my mom are counting on me, and my daddy is probably helping, too!  I don't have time for this!"  The pole glowed in his hands, "Grow!"  The pole grew rapidly, hitting Koorita in the gut and sending her through the wall of the cavern.  Her sword clattered to the ground from where she'd dropped it, and she lay unmoving on the other side of the wall.

Goten shrank the pole back down to its normal size, and put it back.  He placed his hands together, palms facing one another, with his fingertips up.  He bowed, "Rest in peace."

"I'm not dead yet, brat…," Koorita groaned.

Goten started to walk away, looking at the radar.

"Hey!" Koorita called after him, "Are you listening?!  HEY!"

Goten continued to walk.

Koorita growled, then flopped back down, passing out.

Goten, meanwhile, came across the six star ball encased in ice.  He frowned, scratching his head, then grinned and shot out an energy blast at it.  It only made a small dent in the ice.  He continued to pump the heated energy blast into the ice until it melted enough and the ball dropped out.

Goten picked it up and put it in his pouch, "Three down, four to go!"  He walked back the way he came, passing the unconscious ice witch, and leapt up through the hole that he had fallen through, then walked out of the cave.  Calling Kintou'un, he continued his trek to find the remaining balls.

"Weeeee!" Goten laughed as he flew by some trees, laughing.  The next ball was easy to find.  It was wedged in between a couple of rocks in a field of grass.  Kintou'un did a few twirls and spirals, mirroring his joy.  He only had three to go!  He landed on a nearby beach, and pulled off his cloths except for his underwear, then jumped into the water.  As he swam to the bottom, he checked the radar, then moved a bit.  He found the one star ball was inside of a giant clam.  He frowned, bubbles coming out of his mouth, and tried to pry open the clam.  He gave that up, then tried banging on the clam.  Still nothing.  Gurgling, he pushed himself up and surfaced, gasping for breath.  He shook water from his head, then thought, treding water.

"I can't break that clam's shell open…I don't wanna hurt it…," Goten floated on his back as he thought, "And I can't pry it open, and it doesn't wanna open.  How am I gonna get the ball…?"  He glanced at the shore, then grinned and swam over.  He grabbed the Nyoi-Bou and pulled it out of its holder, "That's it!  I just need more lev'rage!"  He jumped back into the water, and swam towards the clam.  When he found it, he stuck one end of the bo in between the two sides, and wiggled it around until it was inside.  Then, he started pushing down on it, moving it up and down.  Finally, the clam opened its mouth out of irritation.  Goten barely had enough time to grab the Dragon Ball.  He surfaced with it, and swam to shore, then counted to make sure that he still had ten fingers.

"Check," Goten stated, then twirled around quickly to get some of the water off.  Then, he put his cloths back on and secured the pouch and the Nyoi-Bou to his back.  _Daddy…this has come in handy a lot.  I owe you one.  Two, maybe, if it was your voice that stopped my from becoming that evil ice lady's dinner._  His stomach growled.  _Speaking of dinner…I'm starving!_  He looked at the water, and blasted it with energy.  A couple of fish flew out, and he barbequed them with energy, too, then quickly gobbled them up.  _It's not much, but five fish will have to do for now.  Mom's counting on me, too.  I gotta hurry.  _"Kintou'un!" 

The cloud zipped down.  Goten leapt on it, and turned the radar back on, "Dunno how Bulma got this thing so it can work under the water, but I'm glad nothing's busted."  He clicked the button a few times, pulling on it to zoom out.  "There!  Okay, Kintou'un!  Let's go!  Top speed!"  The cloud took off.

"…four…five…six……," Goten counted as he walked through the forest, "…one more to go…"  He looked around, then spotted the large tree where the last Dragon Ball was.  He ran inside, only to be stopped by an old squirrel.  

"Hey…I gotta find the Dragon Ball…can you move…?" Goten tried to step around the squirrel that was the same size as him, but it stopped him.  "Come on…!  My famly's counting on me…!"

"If thou wants the treasure," the things spoke, "Then thee will have to answer a question.  Get it right, and the orange jewel is yours.  Get it wrong, and you must leave or face dire consequences."

"Um…kay…," Goten gulped.  _I'm not good at quizzes!  I wish Gohan was here!  He'd know what to do!  He'd know the answer for sure!_  

"Here is thy question:  

I go where you go.  

But I have no will of my own.  So I must stay quietly in tow.  

Speak, but I make no sound.  

Run away, but I remain the same distance from you.  Jump, but I remain on the ground.  

I am there when the sun comes up, and when it goes away.  

I am there even when you can not see me.  And although I have no expression, I am there as you play.  

What am I?"

Goten stood there, staring at the squirrel.  He sat on the ground heavily.

"You have one try," the squirrel stated.

Goten groaned, thinking.  He wracked his brain for anything described in the riddle.  His brain at first found about twenty things, but as he eliminated them, the number dropped to zero.  Tears came to his eyes and ran down his face.  _I can't do it.  I can't think.  I'm not good at this!  I'm gonna fail it, and then I can't have the last Dragon Ball!  And mom will die!  I would have let down everyone!  Daddy…you tried to help me, but I let you down, too.  I'm just not cut out for riddles.  That's Gohan's specialty.  I can't do it.  I just can't.  Gohan, I'm sorry…you trusted me.  You believed in me.  But I let you down.  I failed.  I failed you and Videl.  She believed in me enough to let me go, too.  And I even failed Mister Satan.  He let me stay with him while mom was sick.  And Kai…and they took care of me.  And Bulma, who gave me the Dragon Radar to find the balls.  So that I could help.  But I let them down, too._

Salty tears ran down his face and splashed onto the ground as he kept his head bent.  _I'm sorry, everyone.  I failed you all.  I betrayed your trust.  Mom…I'm so sorry……_

_Mom!  _

Goten's head snapped up.  _That's right!  She's still alive!  I can feel her!  _He wiped tears from his face.  _I can't give up yet!  There's too much at stake!  I haven't lost yet!  Not yet!  _

A vision of Gohan snuck into his head.  In it, Gohan was smiling, and giving him a thumbs up.

You can do it, Goten.  Don't give up.

Niichan… 

We're right behind you, Goten.

Videl-neechan… 

Rock on, little man.

Kai… 

Goten…

_…………mom…_

Goten closed his eyes, letting the tears fall down, then wiped his eyes.  _I'll make you proud of me!  All of you!_

"Well?" the squirrel inquired, "What is thy answer?"

Goten kept his eyes closed._  Niichan…I need your help…_He had a brief mental image of his brother.

Don't worry, Goten!  Just relax and think about it!  Think about the words that he told you.  What does it have to do with you?  Think about the lines, Goten.  The answer's in there.  You can do it!  Just relax.

Goten opened his eyes.  _The answer is in the lines……_Suddenly, a line in particular came to him.  

'…I am there when the sun comes up, and when it goes away…'

Goten blinked, _There with the sun…?  Then, it lives at night, but is visible in the sunlight, only.  And it stays with me all the time.  It shadows me in whatever I do……wait a minute……that's it!  That's the answer!_  Goten looked up at the creature, "A shadow!"

The squirrel looked at him, "Is that thy final answer?"

Goten hesitated, then thought of all the people counting on him.  _I know I can do it!_  "Yes!"

The squirrel smiled, "Thou art correct.  As promised, here is the treasure."  He handed over the seven star ball.

Goten took it, then bowed and thanked the squirrel.

The squirrel shook his head, "No.  It was not I whom you should be thanking.  Instead, it is thy own will.  Thy strong belief and will to never give up."

Goten smiled, wiping his eyes.

"Never lose that spirit, child."

"I won't," Goten smiled, then waved, "Bye, mister squirrel!  And thank you for everything!"  With that, he exited the cave.

"Kintou'un!" Goten called.  He jumped on the cloud, "Okay, Kintou'un!  Back to Gohan and step on it!  Everyone's waiting for me, and we don't have a lot of time!"  With a proud smile and a determined glint in his eye, Goten directed Kintou'un back towards the Satan residence where his brother and friends were waiting.  Just a little more.  _And thank you, everyone, for believing in me._  "Let's go!"

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen…!!!  I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!  I've been out of the DBZ loop for some time, getting into other anime shows.  Anyway, I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.  I'm sorry to make you wait so long.  ::bows::  Sumimasen, minna-san!

Anyway, I hope to wrap this up in the next chapter.  Hopefully, I'll get it out soon.  I'll start on it a.s.a.p!  It'll have more of the Gohan/Videl relationship, as well as how it all turns out.  I've got an idea for the beginning, so it shouldn't be too long before I finally get it out.  I hope it was worth the wait.  Again, I'm sorry it took so long.  Now that I'm done with my portfolio for college, I should have more time to work on this.  

Oh, and a small note…those of you who are waiting for Reincarnation……I'm in a major writer's block for that story, but I hope to get out some new chapters soon.  As soon as I get an idea of where they should go next.  

So, that's all for this for now.  Final chapter is up next!  ^-^


	6. The Wish

I don't own DBZ.  I do own Neko En and the inhabitants, though.

Last chapter!  Weee!  Finally!  Or, maybe not…

The Wish

Gohan was all but pacing outside the Satan residence, looking up at the skies for any sign of his brother.  He had recovered fully, and was now worried about his brother.  It had been over four hours since he had sent his brother to get the balls.

Videl sat on the steps out front, a frown on her face, "Gohan…you're going to dig a circle on my lawn from all your pacing.  Goten's a big boy.  He can take care of himself.  I'm sure he's on his way here with that big, goofy smile plastered on his face right now."

Gohan stopped pacing, and sat down next to her, "You're probably right.  But…if anything were to happen to him, I'd never forgive myself."

"Gohan…you've done far too much already," Videl placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think Goten can handle it.  You guys seem to know more about this then I do, but I'm telling you to relax and not to worry so much."

Gohan sighed, "You're right."  He looked at the sky, "Ne…Videl?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks.  For everything."

"Oh, it's no problem…," Videl smiled.

"It means a lot to me," Gohan continued.  "I mean…you're the first real friend I've ever had."

"To tell you the truth, Gohan, you're the first person to look at me for who I am instead of for being a good fighter and for being the daughter of the man who defeated Cell.  I'm glad for that," Videl admitted.

Gohan smiled.  They were quiet for a moment.

"Ne…Gohan?"

"Yea?"

"You said that the Dragon Balls grants two wishes, right?"

"Yea…"

Videl frowned, "Well…you're going to heal your mom with the first wish, right?"

"Uh-huh.  Is this going somewhere…?"

"What are you going to use the second wish for?"

Gohan was quiet.

"Gohan…?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Gohan admitted.  He looked up.  _What am I going to use the second wish for…?_

*          *          *

Goten, meanwhile, was soaring through a forest, almost back to the city.  He was just about to come out of the forest, when a spear shot through the cloud right in front of him, making him fall off.  He gave a yelp as he plummeted to the ground.

When Goten woke up, he was aware that he was underground.  He was laying on a crude futon.  He winced and sat up, looking around.  

"He's awake!  Look!"

Goten blinked as a young girl about his age came up to him.  She looked normal, except for the cat ears and tail she had.  Her hair was golden blonde, and she wore a pair of jeans that looked torn and dirty along with a baggy, yellow T-shirt.  Her golden eyes shone even in the darkness.

Goten blinked, "Where am I…?"

"You're underground," the girl smiled.

"Who are you?" Goten pointed.

"I'm Kala," the girl smiled.

"I'm Goten.  So where is this place, and why was I attacked with a spear?"

"Oh," Kala made a face, "Those were the guards of the White Army."

"White Army?"

"They came from a village from the south," Kala grew serious, "And attacked us all of a sudden.  They took over our village, Neko En.  They made us slaves and had us do whatever they wanted us to do.  We tried to fight back, but they were stronger.  We didn't have a chance."

Another voice popped up, "Us kids banded together and formed a small group underground, but we've been unable to do anything to get rid of the White Army.  They're just too powerful for a few kids."  It was another cat girl who was a bit older then Kala with orange hair wearing shredded shorts and a pink shirt.

"We were forced to hide out down here," A young male voice stated, "And we've been here the 'tire time.  We couldn't leave, or they'd find us and make us slaves or worse.  We made secret passages to travel through underground so that we could get food and stuff.  That's when we found you.  But we can't venture out into the open."  The boy was a cat person as well, and had blonde hair and green eyes.  He wore a pair of dark blue jeans that had some holes in the knees, along with a red shirt.  He was maybe a year younger then Goten.

"The last time we tried to get out," another female voice stated, "They took the one that escaped…poor Eko…"  She sniffled.  She was a bit older then the others, and had light blue hair and emerald eyes.  She wore a pair of corduroy brown pants and a sapphire colored long-sleeved shirt.  But she, too, was a cat person.

Goten frowned, "That's not nice of them.  Why'd they want to do such a thing?"

"I don't know," the second cat girl shook her head.

"Are all of you from the village?  Cat people?" Goten blinked.

They nodded.

"I'm Toki," the second girl stated.

"I'm Jo-Jo," the boy stated.

"Rita," the last girl to speak up stated.

"Well, I'm Goten," Goten repeated, then looked around.  "I wanna help."

"But you can't do anything…!" Toki sobbed.

"None of us can," Jo-Jo shook his head, "You're stuck down hewe with the rest of us now."

"Not if I can help it!" Goten grabbed the Nyoi-Bou and put it on.  He glanced down, and made sure he had all seven dragon balls.  Then, he remembered.  _Mom…_  He still had a mission to carry out already.  He felt torn.  _I already said I'd help…and I can't just leave these kids like this…but if I don't get back soon, mom's gonna die.  And I don't know if we can revive someone who died from illness with the Dragon Balls._

"Hey," Goten looked at them, "You're probably right.  I can't do it alone.  But I'm still gonna do something about it."

"Why?" Kala asked, "Why are you helping us?"

"Is it cause we helped you?" Rita asked.

Goten shook his head.  

"Then why help us?" Jo-Jo asked, "We're just a bunch of pathetic losers."

Goten blinked at him, "Do I need a reason to help someone?"

They looked from one to the other, baffled and amazed.

"Then…?" Toki blinked.

Goten nodded, "As soon as I get these things to my brother, I'll come back and help.  I promise."

They nodded.

"We trust you," Kala nodded.

"Jo, lead him to the exit of the forest," Kala stated, "But be careful!  The guards are swarming all over…even at the forest exit!"

"I'll be careful," Goten nodded.

"Okay," Jo-Jo nodded, "Follow me, Goten."  He crawled through a passage that was hidden by roots.

Jo-Jo parted some roots and dirt, revealing a door.  He pushed it open slightly, looked around, then slid it off.  It was the top to a tree stump.

"Okay," Jo-Jo pointed, "That leads out.  Careful, cause there are lotsa guards and bad guys."

Goten nodded, "Thanks, Jo-Jo.  I'll definitely help.  Count on it!"  With that, he looked both ways, then scurried out of the stump.

"Good luck," Jo-Jo whispered, then closed the top.

Goten ran through the woods for a while, ducking out of the way of guards.  He wanted to hit them every time he saw one for what they had done.  But he restrained himself.  He didn't want to get caught and endanger his new friends.  And, he didn't have any time to waste now.  As soon as he cleared the forest, he called for Kintou'un.  After jumping onto the cloud, they raced as fast as they could for Satan City.

*          *          *

Gohan looked up at the sky again.  He was starting to get more restless, then he felt Goten's energy signal.  He stood up and ran to the front lawn.

Videl blinked and stood up, "What is it, Gohan…?"

"It's Goten!" Gohan smiled, "He's almost here!"

Videl smiled, "Then…you can help your mother, right?"

Gohan nodded, "Yea."

After a few minutes, they saw the yellow cloud coming towards them.  It flew past, and Goten jumped off.

"Goten!" Gohan called, waving.

"Niichan!" Goten nearly toppled Gohan over with a hug, "You're all better now?"

Gohan nodded, "Yup!  What about you?  You're a mess!"

Goten laughed, "I'll tell you about it all later!  Right now…" he pulled the pouch off his belt, and deposited the seven orange balls on the ground, "I got them all!"

"Great job, Goten!" Gohan cheered, ruffling his brother's hair.

"How does this work, niichan?" Goten frowned, "I've never seen the dragon before.  Is it big?"

"It's huge!" Gohan grinned, then turned to Videl, "Um…do you mind if we summon it here?"

"Uh…go ahead…but you may want to use the back yard," Videl pointed.

"Right," Gohan nodded.  He, Goten, and Videl gathered the balls and went around to the back.

Hercule decided to come out as well, "What's all the noise out here…?"

Gohan was arranging the Dragon Balls on the ground, while Goten and Videl watched.

"Ready?" Gohan smiled, then placed the last ball in, "Cause here it comes…"

The sky went black as clouds moved in.

Videl backed up and grabbed Gohan's arm.  Goten was standing there, watching in amazement.  Hercule's eyes were nearly out of his head.

A flash of light emanated from the balls, then another.  Soon, a bright white light shot up into the sky, and stayed there as a pillar of light.

"Woa…"

Suddenly, something started to come out of the sky and the light.  At first, it was just a mass of light and pulsing energy.  Then, it started to move and take on a form, growing more solid by the second.  Finally, a huge green dragon in the position of the horizontal number eight was in front of them.  It was bigger then the Satan residence.  People on the streets were staring at the huge, green dragon.

"Oh…my…," Videl gulped.  Never had she seen anything like this.  It wasn't just huge…it was gigantic!

"Woa…!" Goten's eyes were wide.

Hercule's eyes were wider, if that was even possible since they were taking up almost all of his face.

The dragon opened its mouth, **"You who has summoned me here…"**

"It talks!" Videl and Goten exclaimed at the same time.

**"…I will grant you two wishes.  Speak them, but beware, for they will come true!"**  the dragon finished its sentence.

"Right," Gohan nodded, "Um…mister dragon!?  I wish for my and Goten's mom to recover!  Fully!"

The dragon's eyes glowed red for a moment, then it looked back at the group, **"It is done."**

"It worked…?" Goten asked.

Gohan nodded, "Yea, Goten.  Mom's gonna be okay!"

"Horay!  Horay!" Goten whooped, jumping into Gohan's arms.

Gohan laughed and spun Goten around a few times.  "It worked!  It worked!"

**"Ah-HEM."**

They broke apart and looked up at the dragon.

**"What is your second wish?"** the dragon asked.

Gohan exchanged looks with Goten, then with Videl.  They all said at the same time, "Second wish?"

**"You get two wishes.  What is your second wish?"** the dragon repeated.

They paused.

"Um…I'm at a loss.  Anyone got an idea?" Gohan frowned.

"Y-you're kidding…I can barely th-think with that think staring at me…," Videl gripped Gohan's arm again.

**"Speak now!"** the dragon growled.

"Now I really can't think!" Videl gulped.

Hercule was still flabbergasted.

Goten frowned, then looked at them, "Guys…I've got a wish…"

"Go ahead, Goten," Gohan nodded, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine."

Goten nodded, and looked at the dragon, "Um…can you get rid of the White Army in Neko En or allow the people to be free again?  Something like that?"

The dragon's eyes glowed red, and there was a long pause.

Gohan blinked.  This, he'd have to hear about from Goten.

Videl watched in amazement.

Finally, the dragon returned to normal, **"Your wish has been granted.  Now, I bid farewell."**  With a mighty roar that nearly shook the entire earth, the light flashed in the sky, and disappeared into the balls.  The Dragon Balls lifted into the air, and all flew out in different directions, looking like shooting stars against the black back drop.  Finally, the sky returned to normal, revealing blue sky and white clouds, and the sun.

The group stood there for a moment.

Gohan rushed past them, "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure…," Videl stammered.

"Thanks!" Gohan ran inside.

Goten was jumping up and down, "It worked!  They're free now!  Yipee!"

Videl shook herself out of her stupor and walked up to her stiff father.  "Um…papa…?"  She poked him.

Hercule fell over, still in the same position he was in before, but now on his side in the grass.

Videl and Goten sweatdropped.

Just then, Gohan burst outside, laughing, "It really worked, Goten!  I called the hospital!  Mom's all better!"

"She is?!" Goten smiled.

Gohan nodded, "In fact, they're releasing her tomorrow!  Isn't that great?"

"Horay!  Horay!" Goten cheered.  "And then, I'll show you to Neko En!  It's a town and I met some of the kids there that are cat people, and they saved me, and they're really nice!  But they were made slaves by these evil guys, so I helped them!"

Gohan grinned, "Well, I don't know what you're talking about, but if you say so…"

"Come on, Gohan!  Let's go see mom!" Goten pulled on Gohan's arm.

"Okay, okay!" Gohan smiled, then turned around, "I'll meet up with you…okay?"

"Hurry up!" Goten stated, then ran to the front of the house.

Videl walked up to Gohan.

"Videl…gosh, thanks for everything." Gohan started.

Videl shook her head, "I was glad to help, Gohan…"

"I owe you so much…," Gohan whispered, looking into her eyes.

Videl locked eyes with him, "Gohan…you don't have to…"

"I want to," Gohan whispered.

They continued to stare into each others' eyes for a while.

Then, they moved closer.  And closer.  Gohan bent near her, and took her arm.  Then, he pulled her into him.

Videl was going to let out a surprised squeak, but found that she couldn't because his lips were pressed against hers.  She melted right into it, and kissed back.  After what seemed like forever and yet no time at all, they drew apart, a bit breathless.

Both of them were bright red, blushing.

"W-well…," Gohan stammered, "U-um…"

"Gohan…," Videl whispered in a low voice.

"Y-yea…?" Gohan was expecting to go flying through the air.

Videl smiled, "You don't owe me anything.  That was payment enough."

"Videl…"

Videl put a finger over his lips, "Don't say something stupid and ruin the moment."

Gohan blinked, then laughed.

"What?!"

"I think _you_ just ruined the moment!  Um…what's 'the moment'…?"

"You're so dense!"

"I am?"

"YES!"

Gohan laughed.

Videl joined him after a little while of scowling and shooting him death glares.  

"You know," Videl spoke up, "That wasn't so bad."

"No?"

"In fact…I…kinda liked it…," Videl blushed again.

"M-me too…," Gohan admitted.

They locked eyes with each other, and started to learn forward, when…

"HEY!  Are you guys gonna stand there all day and make kissy-kissy faces at each other, or are we gonna go see how mom's doing?!" Goten shouted.

Gohan and Videl jumped into the air, then leapt away from one another, both blushing ferociously.

"Huh?" Goten blinked, "Whatcha guys do'n?  Why are you all red?"

"I-It's not wh-what it looks like…!" Gohan waved his arms.  _Oh, man…!  If Goten tells mom, the whole town will know in less then an hour!_

"We…were…um…," Videl stammered as well.  _It's a good thing I dragged papa into the house.  If he saw this, he'd go ballistic!_

Goten blinked, frowning.  He crossed his arms, pretending that he knew what was going on, "Yea, right.  Like nothing was going on…?"

"That's right!" Gohan nodded.

"Absolutely nothing!" Videl nodded just as fast.

Goten shrugged, "Okay…just hurry up!" he whined.

"Right," Gohan nodded.  He looked at Videl, "Let's keep this between us…just for now."

Videl nodded.  "I agree."

They both felt and knew that there was no sense in hiding their feelings for one another.  They were both confused as to their emotions, but knew that it wasn't yet time to tell their parents.  It might cause just a little bit of trouble…

"Come ON!" Goten stamped his foot.

"Erk!  Coming!" Gohan started over, then turned and waved, "Bye, Videl!  I'll see you soon, okay?  Thanks for everything!"

Videl waved, "Bye, Gohan!  Say 'hi' to your mom for me, okay?"

"We will!" Gohan waved, then called the flying cloud and leapt onto it, Gohan hanging on.

Videl smiled, and took a deep breath.  She blinked.  _Did that kiss…just happen…?_

Similar thoughts were running through Gohan's head.  And, he wondered how he was going to tell her that he had fallen in love with her.  Though…it was sort of obvious now…

"So…what's going on between you and Videl-neesan?" Goten asked suddenly.

"Wha…?!" Gohan nearly fell off the cloud, "Um…" He laughed and ruffled Goten's hair, "You'll understand when you're older, squirt."

Goten narrowed his eyes, "You're just trying to avoid the question."

"N-no way," Gohan gulped, "Why would I do that?"

"Dunno."

Gohan blinked, then shook his head.  He was lucky that his entire family was naïve.  Or else, it might have turned into a disaster.  "Anyway, Goten, whatever you saw between me and Videl, you can't tell mom about.  Okay?"

"Why not?"

"Cause…it's a secret," Gohan smiled, "Only we can know about it.  It's our little secret.  Nobody else on the entire world knows about it except us."

"Wow!  Cool!  Okay!  I won't tell!" Goten nodded.

"Great," Gohan grinned, "Now, let's go see mom!"

"Yea!"

They zoomed off towards the hospital.

Gohan blew out his breath.  _Whew…_

**THE END…?**

I may do an epilogue focusing more on Gohan and Videl's relationship.  But after that, the story's done.  Anyway, I hope this chapter was satisfactory…

Please review and tell me what you think!  Arigatou gozaimasu!  ^-^


End file.
